


Hell's Angel

by wulfpyre



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpyre/pseuds/wulfpyre
Summary: Grace is a student at Blackwell who doesn't care where life takes her, or what it does to her. For her, she has hit rock bottom and it feels like Hell. That changes when an angel enters her life and shows her what beauty life can offer. But can an angel like Kate really help someone who has known nothing but misery her whole life?





	1. Elizabeth Grace Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a short story I have been wanting to write for some time and finally got the motivation to get to it. This will be a romance story between Kate Marsh and Grace Reyes, other Life is Strange characters will make an occasional appearance here and there but they aren’t the main focus, and a few Overwatch characters may appear depending how the story goes.  
> I’m just putting a quick description of one of the characters. Her name is on the Chapter, the photo below is what I Imagined Grace to look like and I want to give a thank you to MonoriRogue for allowing me to use their drawing of Casual Reaper for Grace. Links for his deviantart and Facebook are below if you want to see more of his work.  
> https://monorirogue.deviantart.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/MonoriRoguedrawsstuff/ 
> 
>    
> Grace’s height is set to be at 5’10” (1.78 m.), dark brown eyes and silver hair(debated it being platinum blonde but silver works best). That’s all I can mention here, the rest you’ll have to find out through out the story so hope you all enjoy. Comments and feedback are always welcomed.  
> FYI: The first 11 chapters are already completed that way I have some time to make adjustments to the story as it goes a long, I also want to give a big thank you to two of my closest friends for motivating me to write this and for being my beta testers. Thanks Nika and Hal.

 

Chapter 1: Elizabeth Grace Reyes

**August 21, 2013**

_Fuck this place,_ is what went through Grace’s mind as she stormed out from her girlfriend’s car, which was in the middle of traffic. She walked towards the park clenching her fists, _fuck this place, fuck her, fuck everyone._ Grace fought hard to hold back her tears and ignored her ex-girlfriend yelling for her to come back. She just kept walking into the park trying to get as far as possible from her ex. Her whole world was just falling apart and one of the last few people she can trust just let her down.

_No big surprise._

With all the rage building up in Grace and how unfocused she is at the moment, she almost did not see the small ball of fluff hopping towards her slowly and the girl following closely behind yelling the bunnies name.

“Alice! Come back!”, the girl yelled as she was hunched over trying to grab her bunny, the leash just out of her reach. Grace crouches a bit and the bunny stops short at her feet and she just picks it up gently. She can feel the bunny trembling slightly in her hands.

“Bless you, I was chasing after her and I couldn’t grab her leash without hurting her.” The girl spoke softly and her cheeks a bit red from running after her bunny. She takes a deep breathe, “I’m sorry if you were heading somewhere but thank you so much for getting Alice. My name is Kate.” The girl smiles softly at Grace returns the ball of fluff to the other girl.

“I don’t care…” Grace just lets the bunny go back into Kate’s arms and walks past her. Kate is taken back slightly but doesn’t say anything else as Grace walks away. Grace just pulls her hood up and stuffs her hands into her pocket heading to the one place where she doesn’t feel worthless.

 _Gabe’s Music Shop._ Grace walked herself to her older brothers music shop which wasn’t too far from where she was, _thank fucking god I don’t have to walk much in this god forsaken cold._

As Grace got to the music store she see’s Gabriel getting ready to close up the shop, Grace just enters the store silently and heads to the back room where Gabriel keeps all his instruments.

“Remember to turn the amp off when you’re done!” Gabriel shouts as Grace walks by.

Grace just grunts a response as she grabs the black acoustic guitar in Gabe’s instrument room and finds somewhere to set up. She grabs the headphones Gabe leaves in there, connects them into the amp and just drowns out the world by strumming the guitar.

* * *

 Grace feels a tap on her shoulder and she stops strumming then slides the headphones down to they hang around her neck, “Fuck you want Gabe.”

“Hello to you too, I figured you hadn’t eaten yet so I brought you some lasagna I made earlier and some orange pop.” Gabe hands Grace the plate of food and a can of pop, which she reluctantly takes after setting the guitar down next to her.

“Thanks Gabe,” Grace mumbles under her breathe. She realizes now how much her fingertips sting as she holds onto the plate. “Um, you cool if I uh…. If I stay the night here? Don’t feel like going back to the dorms right now.”

Gabe nods his head, “Sure Grace, just close up here and I’ll get you set up on my couch. Are you gonna need a ride to school tomorrow?”

Grace scowled slightly at the mention of school, “Yeah, don’t wanna take the bus after what happened last time.”

Gabe takes a deep breath and nods his head and just exits the instrument room heading to a staircase in the back of the store that lead to his flat above the store.

Once Gabe is out of the room Grace scarfs down the food he brought her and chugs down the pop as well. After she is done eating she returns the guitar to its stand and makes sure everything is off before closing the door behind her and making her way up to Gabe’s flat where there was a pillow and blanket laid out on the living room couch for her already. She sighs thankfully and kicks off her shoes and flops onto the couch. It doesn’t take her long to knock out after what happened today.

_Tomorrow is gonna be another shitty day._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this story, I plan to make it at least 40+ chapters. Feedback and Kudos is always appreciated. Thank you :)


	2. Kate Beverly Marsh

Chapter 2: Kate Beverly Marsh

**August 21, 2013**

Kate Marsh just stood shocked as the white-haired girl just walked passed her.

_Did I say something wrong? Her face is all scarred, what happened to her._

She pondered why the girl would have responded as she did, but she was more curious as to why the girl looked so upset. Kate would have been lost in thought if it wasn’t for her bunny adjusting herself in Kate’s arms, “Come on Alice, let’s go home. I have my first day of school tomorrow.”

Kate turns around and starts walking back to her new home, she’s only been in the town of Arcadia Bay for a week. Kate was just transferred to Blackwell Academy on a scholarship for drawing. She was excited for her first day at a new school, but she also felt nervous because she won’t know anyone at that school. When she met with the principal the day before she was allowed the option to dorm on the campus, after some talking with her father they came to the conclusion it would be a new experience for her and if she didn’t like it she could always just move back with her dad. Lucky for her they lived only twenty minutes from the school. Tomorrow she would get her class schedule and over the weekend move into her dorm.

_Will I have a roommate? Or do I room by myself. I should have asked Principal Wells yesterday. Oh well_

As Kate got home she greeted her dad who was just cooking dinner.

“Took Alice out for a walk?” her father called from the kitchen as she went to her room to quickly put Alice back in her cage. She gently sets down Alice and refills her food and water bowl before heading over to the kitchen to help her dad cook.

“Yes father,” Kate smiles and scoots her father aside to help finish preparing the chicken sandwiches he was preparing for dinner.

“How did that go sweetie?” her father asked as he went to wash the lettuce to chop.

Kate hesitates to respond, “well, a dog barked near Alice and she ran away from me. I ran after her but couldn’t catch up. Alice managed to be caught by a girl so that was very fortunate.”

Kate’s father nods in respond, “that was kind of her to do. Did you thank her?”

“Yes, I did. I was raised by a man who thanks everyone for everything.” Kate lets out a little giggle as she hears her dad let out a chuckle.

Kate’s father finishes cutting the lettuce as his daughter put together the sandwich. After  plating their food they sit together at the table and give their grace before eating.

“Are you ready for your first day tomorrow Katie? Do you have all your supplies ready and-“

Kate interrupts her father with a soft smile and speaks kindly,” Dad, everything is ready for tomorrow. I made sure of that this morning.”

Kate’s father sighs and smiles back, “I know Katie I just wanted to be sure. It’s going to be your first day at a school where you get to do what you have always wanted to do and you are also given the option to dorm. It will all be new to you, I just worry.”

Kate leans into her dad for a half hug, “I’m nervous too dad, but like you said, if I don’t like the dorms I can always come home and if I ever need help I can come to you. Now since we are done eating and you prepared dinner I will wash the dishes and prepare your lunch. You can go rest before you leave for work.”

Her dad smiles warmly and gets up, “I raised you the best I could, thank you Katie. Don’t forget to say your prayers before you sleep.” He leans down to kiss the top of his daughter’s head as he headed to his bedroom to get ready for work.


	3. Second Impressions

Chapter 3: Second Impressions

**August 22, 2013**

Gabe dropped Grace off at school with time to spare so she decides to go to her dorm to change her clothes and grab her backpack. She pulls up her hood as she makes her way to the dormitory.

_Hopefully I don’t run into Chloe or Ra- what the fuck is she doing here?_

Before she could even cross half of the courtyard of Blackwell Grace sees bunny girl looking back and forth between the school directory and a piece of paper in her hands.

_Is she lost? Does she go here? Since when, ugh whatever just ignore her._

Grace crosses the courtyard towards the dorms and enters her dorm to change.

_I have like an hour before I have class, maybe I can get in some time to finish it._

Grace walks over to her desk which was covered in music sheets and crumpled papers. She opens her laptop and grabs a notebook from her top drawer and takes a seat. She grabs her headphones and makes sure her microphone works fine. While she does this, Grace looks down at her notebook ready to sing the lyrics she has so far, she already recorded the instrumental part of the song. Once the audio file loaded up she pressed play and started to sing.

_Which way is up?_

_You’ve kept me upside down for so long_

_Which way is down?_

_I thought you would help me heal this broken soul_

* * *

 

Spending forty minutes singing, breaks in between each take for relax her throat and make changes to the lyrics, Grace decided she should start making her way to class. She grabbed her bag from the corner of her room and exits her room walking to her first class.

_You’re shitting me._

As Grace enters the classroom she sees bunny girl seated at the back of the class with her notebook out, her head looking down as she seems to be doodling.

Grace looks around seeing that everyone is at their seat already and the only one available is next to bunny girl, “Ugh fuck me.”

“Watch your language Grace and take your seat, class is starting in a minute.” Mr. Adler was at his desk typing away at his computer.

Grace rolled her eyes as she walked to open seat in the back. The bell rings just as Grace takes her seat.

_Hopefully she doesn’t recognize me and tries to ask about yesterday._

Lucky for Grace, Kate paid no attention to her.

“Alright class, before we begin I would like to introduce Miss Kate Marsh. She’s a new students here to Blackwell Academy and let’s make sure she feels welcomed. Also, remember your first journal entry for your novel assignment is due on our next class meeting, I hope all of you have already started reading.”

Grace turned her head slightly to look at Kate.

_She’s kinda cute, and…. Of course, the cute girl is religious._

Grace rolls her eyes as she sees the cross Kate has around her neck and the Bible in her backpack that’s hanging out slightly.

_Whatever, it’s not like we’d ever be friends._

As lecture began Grace just looked out the window and zoned out. 

* * *

 

“Grace, can I talk to you briefly.” Mr. Adler called out Grace just as the bell rang, “It will just be a minute.”

Grace sighs quietly and walks to Mr. Adler’s desk, “What Mr. Adler?”

“You haven’t chosen a novel for the book report assignment. If you don’t pick a nov-“

“The Great Gatsby, it seems like it would be something worth my time.” Grace just cut off her professor before he could finish.

“Oh, very well. Let me just give you a copy of it.”

Grace adjusts her backpack, “That’s not necessary, I have my own copy in my room.”

“Um, okay. Then just a reminder the first entry is due Tuesday.” Mr. Adler leans back into his chair and writes down the book Grace will be reading

Grace just grunts in response as she leaves and enters the school hallway to head to her next class. As Grace rounds the corner at the end of the hall she slams into someone falling on her butt and drops her book.

“Fucking fuck! Watch where you’re standing!” Grace looks at the person she bumped into who is scrambling to pick up all the papers that fell out of her hands.

_Oh, it’s bunny girl. Shit, her name was Kate right?_

“I-I am so sorry I wasn’t sure where I was headed to nex-… O-oh hello again.” Kate’s cheek turns a bit red with embarrassment having bumped into Grace and dropping everything that was in her hands.

“It’s um… its cool. Sorry I snapped at you.” Grace helps gather up Kate’s papers and notices there are two Great Gatsby books on the floor. She just grabs the closest one to her assuming its hers and then hands the other to Kate.

“Thank you,” Kate flashes a kind smile to Grace. “Um, would you mind telling me where the Room 102 is?”

“No.” Grace just walks past Kate towards her next class, leaving the Christian girl shocked in place yet again.


	4. Room 222

Chapter 4: Room 222

**August 24, 2013**

Kate spent all of Friday afternoon and most of the evening with her father moving her belongings into her new dorm. Her dad offered to help her unpack and decorate but Kate declined the offer, saying that she would like to do that herself.

Its Saturday morning now and Kate only managed to put away her clothes and organize her book shelf. She decided she would decorate today and then start reading for her English class to get ahead of the journal entry assignment.

Kate is seated at her new desk and hears a scuffle behind near her bed and she sees that Alice has woken up.

_I’m glad I could bring Alice with me. I should feed her before I start my day._

Kate gets up from her desk and goes to Alice’s cage where she refills her food and water bowls. After that Kate begins organizing all her notes, fills her drawers with art supplies, puts up posters and photos of her family.

Once she finished decorating her room, Kate looks at her couch and sees her violin case.

_Maybe I could practice a bit before I read._

Kate was about to get her violin when she hears a knock at her door, curious as to who it could be she gets up from her bed and goes to her door.

Kate opens her door and before she responds the girl at her door greets her, “Hi! You must be the new girl everyone is talking about. Kate right? Welcome to Blackwell! Some of us were about to grab lunch from the cafeteria in the main building and wanted to invite you. You know, to welcome you and stuff.”

Kate blushes ever so slightly as the girl bombarded her with a greeting, “L-lunch?”

“Yeah! My name is Dana by the way.” Dana smiled kindly to Kate.

_She’s inviting me to have lunch with her friends, that’s so kind of her._

Kate took a second to collect herself before responding, “Um, yes. Thank you for inviting me, let me just put my shoes on.” Kate smiles at Dana before she scuffles off to her bed and slips on her shoes before following Dana to the main building.

“How did you know my name by the way?” Kate curiously asks Dana as they walk down the hall to the stairs.

Dana points to the board on their left near the stairs, “Samuel updated the board. Juliet noticed and told me. She was the one that said it would be nice to invite you so you can feel welcomed here.”

Kate nods in response to Dana and reads a few names off the board.

_Maxine Caulfield. Room 219._

_Chloe Price. Room 225._

_~~Elizabeth~~_ ** _Grace_** _Reyes. Room 226._

_Rachel Amber. Room 227._

“I’m in room 218” Dana says before Kate can read it.

Kate looks at Dana with a little smile, “Thank you.”

Dana tilts her head to Kate, “What for?”

“For inviting me to lunch with you and your friends, I thought I wouldn’t really meet anyone until next week.”

Dana gives Kate a big smile, “No problem Kate, making friends is scary so we thought we would make that easier.”

_That’s very kind of not only Dana but of her friends too._

“W-who am I meeting if you don’t mind me asking?” Kate speaks up as they near the cafeteria.

Dana taps a finger against her chin, “For sure Juliet, uh Trevor too, I got Max to come along with Chloe and Rachel, and that should be everyone.”

_That is six people I’m meeting. How many friends does Dana have?_

“Later tonight we were going to watch some movies in the TV lounge if you wanted to join us? Chloe is picking the movie so it’ll maybe be some science movie or horror.”

_She wants me to go to the movie night tonight? Won’t I be home late to get ho… Oh right. I live on campus. I do not have to worry about getting home late. It would be nice to be around new people._

“Th-that sounds nice. Thank you for inviting me” Kate says softly with a smile.

Dana perks up hearing Kate’s response, “Cool, I’ll knock at your door at like 8. Alright enough chit chat let’s had to the cafeteria and get you introduced to some of Blackwell’s cool cats.”

* * *

 

It was now a little after two in the afternoon as Kate comes back from lunch with a big smile on her face.

_Wow, everyone is so… different and nice._

_Dana is a cheerleader here at Blackwell and she’s very involved on campus, she helps set up the school dances and school fundraisers. Her best friend Juliet is head of the school newspaper._

_Max was really nice when Dana introduced me and it looks like Chloe and her have been friends forever. Rachel seems like the most popular girl here by how everyone talks about her in literally everything. She’s in the drama club, everyone wants her as a muse in her photography class, she’s part of something called the Vortex Club and she is also very smart._

_Chloe likes to make a lot of… inappropriate jokes and it made me feel weird because I did not know how to respond. But Max noticed and nudged Chloe to tone it down. I was grateful for that but feel guilty that Chloe had to watch what she joked about._

Kate goes to check on Alice and finds her asleep, Kate refills Alice’s food and water bowl as quietly as she can.

_What can I do before the movie night? Maybe I should start reading._

Kate walks to her backpack to retrieve her book and as she opens the book she seems confused.

_Whose notes are these?_

Kate flips through the book wondering why there was writing all over the margins. It confused her that someone would write in a book, much less one that didn’t belonged to a teacher. When she flipped back to the first page she saw a name at the bottom of the page.

_Property of Grace Reyes._

_This is Grace’s personal copy of the book. Did the book I get from Mr. Adler get switched when I bumped into Grace?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the dorm room numbers I referred to the dorm room map in the game and used the empty rooms for Grace, Chloe, and Rachel. Rather than having Chloe live at home I thought it would be nice to have her there at the dorms. This will also be the last double upload for the time being.


	5. Movie Night

Chapter 5: Movie Night

**August 24, 2013**

It’s a little after 7 in the evening as Grace is laying on her bed flipping through the pages of The Great Gatsby.

Grace wasn’t that interested in reading The Great Gatsby, since she had read it numerous times, but this was not her copy. All the notes she wrote inside were gone. She flips to the

_I should give this book back when I see her Tuesday in Engli-_

There’s a loud knock at her door before the door opens and a blue headed girl pokes her head in.

“Sup Chloe,” Grace closes the book and sits up on her bed and stretches.

Chloe enters Grace’s room and plonks down onto Grace’s couch, “Just came by to get my stash, Frank texted me said you picked up my monthly fix”

“Shit, yeah I forgot to stop by when I came back earlier.” Grace gets up from her bed and walk to her desk and opens the first drawer which contains her music sheets, she removes the false bottom and grabs the small bag of weed for Chloe and tosses it to her. “Oh, by the way what movie did you pick?”

Chloe catches the bag and gets a stupid grin at the question, “Oblivion.”

“That space movie with Tom Cruise?” Grace rolls her eyes and plops back onto her bed propping herself up on her elbows, “I thought you were going to pick some horror film like Alien or Freddy vs. Jason.”

Chloe tucks the bag of weed into her jacket breast pocket and leans back into the couch, “Nah that’s Rachel, she loves horror movies. I couldn’t decide between Oblivion and another movie so Dana had Kate choose.”

“Wait Kate is gonna be there?” Grace asks Chloe.

_Maybe I can get my book back._

“Uh yeah she is, she’s in room 222 I think she said. Why?” Chloe raises her eyebrow at the question.

“No reason, just curious. Anyways, what was the other option besides Oblivion?” Grace quickly response.

Chloe shrugs at Grace’s response, “It was Oblivion or Blade Runner.”

Grace grabs her pillow and throws it at Chloe who catches it, “We are not watching Blade Runner for like tenth time, that’s why you don’t pick the movies.”

“Hey there is nothing wrong with watching a good movie,” Chloe hugs the pillow that was thrown at her to her chest.

Grace sighs exaggeratedly, “It’s wrong if you’re the only one who likes it and always falls asleep halfway through.”

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Chloe looks away from Grace and seems to be blushing slightly, “Um can I ask you something? And can you keep it like hella quiet?”

Grace sits up on the edge of her bed and raises her eyebrow, “Sure what’s up?”

“Um, where is good place to go on a first date? Like somewhere cool but not too romantic?”

Grace gets a cheeky grin, “Why Chloe Price, are you asking me to a date?”

At that, Grace gets a pillow to her face, “No! Ugh forget it never mind, it was a stupid question.”

“Why don’t you take Rachel to the pier, the ice cream there is good and they’re playing some classic movies at the theatre near the pier. I think their playing Grease or ET.” Grace tosses the pillow off to the side.

Chloe’s face turns red with embarrassment, “H-how did you know I was talking about Rachel?”

“Oh come on Chloe, everyone knows you like her. I’m positive she knows too. Just ask her out already.”

Chloe lets out a puff of air, “Fuck is it that obvious?”

Grace nods her head at Chloe, “About as obvious as Stevie Wonder being blind.”

“Fine I’ll ask her after the movie tonight. See you in like an hour?” Chloe gets off from the couch and walks to the door, “and uh Grace? Thanks for the idea.”

Grace just shrugs and waves off Chloe, “No biggie.”

Chloe leaves and closes the door behind her.

* * *

 

Grace arrives at the TV lounge just as Chloe is setting up the movie, she connected her Laptop to the TV screen and is just letting the movie load a bit before starting it.

She sees that Max, Chloe, and Rachel are occupying the whole couch, Dana and Juliet are sharing a beanbag chair and eating some popcorn straight from the bag and Kate is curled up on the other couch by herself.

Grace walks over to where Kate is and plonks down on the middle of couch a little bit of space between them both.

Out of kindness, Kate scoots over a little to make sure Grace has comfortable on the couch.

_What do I say to her? Do I just tell her our books got switched up? Does she know and won’t say anything about it?_

Grace is pulled from her thoughts.

“I-I have your book, I think they got switched up when I bumped into you on Thursday. A-after the movie I can get it and give it back to you if it’s no bother.”

_Well that answers that._

Grace leans back into the couch and shrugs, “Sure, I’ll walk with you to your room to get my book back.”

Kate simply nods in response and looks away from Grace and towards the screen as Chloe goes to start the movie.

Grace looks at Kate from the corner of her eye.

_She looks really cute with her hair down._

Grace lets her eyes linger on Kate for a bit as she fell deep into thought. The silver haired girl had been developing a small crush on Kate, wanting to get to know her better but felt that it would be a futile attempt to ask her out on a date.

_Would she my rebound? Fuck I hope not. She’s probably straight anyways._

Grace sighs to herself and looks forward as the movies starting logos have ended.

* * *

 

Grace yawned and rubbed her eyes as the credits of the film started. Max and Rachel nudge Chloe to wake up.

The bluenette yawns softly as she is nudged and she stretches her back,“such a great movie.” Chloe yawns again as she goes over to the TV to shut off her laptop.

Rachel rolls her eyes and throws her slipper at Chloe, “You fell asleep right when they went to space.”

“So? All space movies are great, besides I’ve seen this movie like ten times.” Chloe grabs Rachel’s slipper once everything is shut off and flings it back at the blonde girl.

“Chloe, you said you’ve never seen it.” Max raises her eyebrow as she gets up from the bean bag.

Chloe gives a soft chuckle, “I may have lied a little about that.”

“That’s it Chloe, your movie picking rights are suspended. Dana, you pick the movie next time.” Rachel crosses her arms.

Chloe groans in protest, and as they bicker Dana and Juliet get up to say goodnight to everyone, unnoticed by Chloe and Rachel, and head off to their own room.

While this is going on Kate stretches her feet then stands up and looks over at Grace, “I can grab your book from my room right now if you want.”

Grace looks up at Kate and stands up, “Yeah let me just grab yours from my room and I’ll just go to your room. You’re in 222, right?”

Before Kate can respond Grace already starts walking to her room to get the book.

Grace enters her room and grabs the book off her desk and makes her way to Kate’s room. She knocks on the door and waits for permission to enter.

“Come in,” she hears Kate call out. Grace enters the Christian girl's room and can’t help but look around a little to see what her room is like.

_Huh, no surprise everything is so organized._

_Is that a white bunny?_

_Yes, it is._

Grace looks over at Kate’s desk.

_There’s her bible._

_I guess that’s her family? Yeesh her mom looks like a real bitch._

Eventually Grace’s eyes land on a small case that seems all too familiar to her.

_Is that a violin case?_

_Yep._

_…_

_She plays the violin? Maybe she can help me with some songs that need a violin in it._

“How long have you been playing?”

Kate stops her search to look at her violin case then at Grace, “The Violin? Um, almost ten years.”

“Do you only play church songs or can you play other stuff?”

Kate looks slightly offended at the comment but says nothing of it, “I don’t play it for church, it was just something I picked up when I was eight. I mostly play classical music but… on occasion I learn to play songs I listen to regularly.” Kate slowly turns away from Grace as she searches her desk for Grace’s book.

_Wonder what she listens to._

_Wait, why do I care? I’m just here for my- Why is she in front of me?_

Kate is standing right in front of Grace holding out her book, “Here’s your book. Um do you mind if I ask why you wanted to know about my vio-“

“Thanks for returning my book, goodnight.” Grace interrupts Kate then just leaves the room and closes the door gently behind her.

Once again, Kate is left speechle­ss by the silver haired girl she hardly knows.


	6. Broken Strings

Chapter 6 **:** Broken Strings

**September 1, 2013**

Kate has been at Blackwell for just over two weeks now and has managed to make quick friends of everyone Dana introduced her to. Especially Alyssa, Stella, Max and even Chloe and Rachel. Two people she never imagined would even talk to a girl like her. Max and her had bonded over Tea and went to the Two Whales Diner, where she also met Chloe’s mother who was a very kind woman. Stella had seen her drawings one day in art class and became quick friends over art and from there she met Alyssa.

Now Kate sat in her room Sunday afternoon around twelve, her father dropped her off back to the dorms from Church. She had been planning to play her violin but that plan is thrown out the window. As she was retuning one of the strings it snapped, leaving her with only three playable strings.

_I suppose it was going to happen eventually, i haven’t changed the strings on my violin in over six months. But is there a music store here in Arcadia Bay? I should ask Max, she said she had a acoustic guitar right?_

Kate sets down her violin back into its case and leaves her room walking to Max’s room. She goes up to the door and gently knocks on the door.

“Come in!” Max calls from her room.

Kate slowly opens the door and steps in gently closing the door behind her, “Hi Max, Hi Chloe. I-I had a quick question.”

“Sup Katie” Chloe says from her spot on the couch, she had her beanie pulled down over her eyes and is laying on her back on Max’s couch with her arms rested behind her head.

“Hi Kate, sure what’s your question?” Max asks kindly, sitting cross legged on the floor next to Chloe going through some photos she took this week on her polaroid.

_Max takes such beautiful photos on her camera._

“I hope I wasn’t intruding, I wanted to ask if either of you knew by any chance if you knew where I could buy new violin strings?” Kate asks as she glances down at Max’s photos curiously.

Max speaks first, “I think there is one in town.” Max nudges Chloe’s ribs, “Doesn’t Grace’s older brother run it?”

Chloe lets out a groan when Max nudges her, she pulls up her beanie a little and speaks up, “Yeah, it’s called Gabe’s Music Shop. She goes every Sunday afternoon, you could probably go with her on the school bus or something. I don’t think she left yet.”

“O-Oh, Okay I’ll ask if I can accompany her.” Kate says nervously.

Chloe hears the nervousness in Kate’s voice about having to talk to Grace and so she sits up slowly, “She isn’t as scary as she makes herself look. Sure, she has some scary scars but she’s actually really cool and chill. She’s been through a fu- ow!”

Max elbows Chloe’s side so she doesn’t curse in front of Kate. Chloe rubs her side and grumbles at Max, “She’s been through a lot of stuff.”

“Okay, I believe you.” Kate gives a kind smile to both Max and Chloe before leaving Max’s room and makes her way to Grace’s room.

Kate stands nervously right outside Grace’s room unsure how to ask about accompanying her to the music store.

Before Kate actually knocks the door swings open and Grace nearly collides with Kate.

“What are you doing outside my door?” Grace hovers over Kate and squints down at her slightly.

_Wow she’s super tall._

Kate swallows nervously, “Strings.”

“What?” Grace raises one eyebrow confused.

“Violin strings,” Kate clears her throat as she looks up at Grace, “Chloe said you could help me get new violin strings.”

Grace stays quiet for a few seconds before sighing and walks past Kate, “Come on, I’m heading to my brothers shop. You can tag along, but I’m not coming back with you. I got shit to do.”

Kate smiles softly as she follows behind Grace, “That’s okay, thank you for helping me.”

“Yeah yeah, come on let’s go before we miss the bus.” Grace says as she shoves her hands into her hoodie and Kate walks quickly behind her, unsure if she should just walk beside Grace.

Kate and Grace barely manage to catch the next bus to town and they share a seat. Grace puts in her earbuds and looks out the window clearly not wanting to make small talk with Kate.

Kate just sits quietly in her seat and looks around curiously, eventually her stare lands on Grace’s face.

_What could have caused all those scars? How long has she had them?_

“You know it’s really rude to stare at someone right?” Grace says, pulling Kate out of her thoughts.

Kate’s cheeks flush red with embarrassment, “I-I didn’t me- I-I just…”

“Just saw the scars like everyone else and stared at them.” Grace sighs softly and crosses her arms, “Everyone stares at them.”

Kate shrinks into her seat, “I’m sorry, it was very impolite of me to stare.” There is an awkward silence now between them, more awkward for Kate than for Grace.

“Car accident.”

“Pardon?” Kate curiously looks in Grace’s direction, avoiding staring at the scars again.

“I got them… in a car accident four years ago.”

“O-oh. At least you’re okay now.”

“Okay is an operative word.”

Grace just shrugs and goes back to focusing to her music. It doesn’t take long for them to get to town and after a few minutes of walking they enter Gabe’s music shop. Kate curiously looks around the shop, there are instruments everywhere and a section that sells a variety of music in not just CD’s but Vinyl records as well. The wall behind the counter she can see different little packages of strings for different instruments and other attachments for instruments as well. A tall man in a black long sleeve and worn out jeans emerges from the back.

_Is that Grace’s brother?_

“Hey baby sister, who’s your friend?” He walks from around the counter and gives Grace a hug which she doesn’t return.

Grace quickly breaks free from the hug, “She’s not my friend Gabe. She’s just someone that goes to my school who needs some new strings for her violin.” She punches her brothers arm, “and I told you to stop with the baby sister shit, I’m eighteen.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, anyways I’m guessing you’re here for the stuff. It’s upstairs in the kitchen, you can get it while I ring up your friend.”

Grace lets out a grumble as she walks by Gabe and punches his arm again. Kate stood silently still at the entrance watching the whole exchange curiously.

“So, Grace’s friend, violin strings?” Gabe says as he walks back around the counter.

Kate walks over to the counter shyly, “M-my name is Kate and y-yes please. The Thomastik Dominant packet please.”

Gabe turns around and grabs the packet Kate requests, “You know your stuff, I’m guessing you’re a good violinist.”

“I-I played for my church and I practice on my own time.” Kate pays for the strings and takes the bag Gabe puts them in.

Gabe looks at the door Grace walked through, “So how did you two become friends?”

Kate blushes slightly, “O-oh we are not exactly friends, we are just class mates.”

Gabe nods his head in response and Kate asks him, “Do you know if there’s any café’s here?”

“Hm, there’s one down the street. I only know of it cause Grace brings me coffee from there.” Gabe shrugs his shoulders.

Kate nods her head unsure what else to say. Grace storms down the stairs and to the exit of the shop, clearly upset and tears streaming down her eyes. Kate is about to go after her out of concern but Gabe places his hand on Kate’s shoulder to stop her.

“Best to let her walk, you don’t want to be in the path of her wrath when she’s pissed. Here,” Gabe grabs a sticky note and pen then scribbles down something for Kate, “get her this and give it to her later and it’ll make her night.”

Kate looks down at the sticky note Gabe handed her and looks confused but gets it when Gabe points across the street.

Kate leaves the shop and goes to the café.

_I hope this helps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone (: hopefully you're enjoying the story so far! I'm leaving for a trip on Tuesday Jan. 2 and I'll be gone for about two weeks but I'll do what I can to get the chapters posted. Any feedback and kudos is definitely appreciated. Thank you all and have a Happy New Year!


	7. Breathing Underwater

Chapter 7: Breathing Underwater

**September 1, 2013**

_“Grace I’m sorry that I cheated on you, I’ve just felt like we aren’t connecting like we use to. Since you’ve been ignoring my calls and texts it’s over. I’m done trying.”_

_Fucking Cunt._

Grace is sitting on Gabe’s couch rereading the text that just came in. Her vision is starting to blur because of the tears starting to fill in her eyes.

_Fuck her. Fuck this fucking place fuck everything!_

Grace just goes downstairs leaving the bag Gabe left for her with some blank CD’s for her. She goes to the beach, not too far away, for a walk and when her feet start to hurt she walks back to the bus stop near the Two Whales to get back to the dorms. She walks to her dorm stomping the whole way there. She gets to her room and slams the door shut as hard as she can.

_I don’t want to fucking go to class tomorrow, maybe I can ca-… who the fuck is knocking on my door._

Grace grabs her phone to check the time. _8:17 PM_

The silver haired girl sighs annoyed not wanting to talk to anyone.

_Maybe it’s Chloe or Rachel knocking to see if I’m fine. I did stomp my way down the hall._

“I’m fine, I don’t want to be both-… Kate?” Grace stops mid-sentence as the Christian girl is the one at her door holding a small bag.

_Is that… She got me a pastry from Sammy’s Café? Why?_

Kate clears her throat as she hands the pastry to Grace, “Your brother said I should get a brownie for you from the café.”

Grace’s cheeks flush a bit red at the offering and takes the small bag, “Uh thanks. Wait, my brother told you to get me a brownie? And… you got it?”

Kate nods her head and turns to leave, which leaves Grace confused at her door looking down at the large pastry. Grace slowly closes her door and goes to her bed sitting at the edge of it with the pastry on her lap. Grace’s stomach growls and she realizes now just how hungry she is so she pulls out the pastry and slowly eats it.

She didn’t realize that tears formed in her eyes until one lands on the paper bag the pastry came in.

_Why am I crying? Is it because she brought me the brownie?_

Grace gets up from her bed and leaves her room walking to room 222 wanting answers. She goes to Kate’s door and knocks on it until the door opens.

Kate peeks her head out opening the door only slightly, “Hi Grace.”

“Why did you get me the brownie?” Grace says.

Kate opens the door more so she can talk to Grace, “I wanted to try to help you but your brother said I would be better off getting you a pastry and giving space. I got worried about what could have upset you that much.”

“We aren’t friends, there is no reason for you to help me.”

Kate shrugs her shoulders, “We don’t have to be friends, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be someone you talk to. Do you want my number?”

“What?” Grace blinks confused and raises an eyebrow, “Your number?”

“Yes, my number. If you need someone to talk to, that isn’t a friend or someone you normally talk to.”

Grace looks down at Kate for a few seconds quietly as she thinks it over, she takes out her phone and opens her contacts and hands her phone to Kate. When enters her number and name Grace takes her phone back, she clears her throat and looks at Kate, “um thanks… and goodnight.” Grace turns and leaves not waiting for Kate’s response.

Kate just quietly says goodnight and slowly closes her door for the night. Grace enters her room and lays on her bed and notices that her lips have into a crooked smile.

_Goodnight Kate._

The next morning the silver-haired girl gets out of bed early in the morning, grabbing her hoodie and heads to the roof of the building. Grace leaves a brick at the door so it stays open and she finds somewhere to sit so she can smoke. She stays in the shade and pulls out her pack of cigarettes and lighter, she lights one and inhales slowly as she watches the sun rise.

_Still can’t believe that bunny girl brought me a brownie just out of the kindness of her heart. Maybe Gabe just convinced her to get it._

_Nah, Gabe wouldn’t do that._

Grace exhales a puff of smoke as she tries to reason why Kate got her the brownie.

_Does she want to be friends? With me?_

Grace stays up on the roof contemplating what a friendship with someone like Kate would be like as she smokes. Maybe it won’t be so bad being friends with someone who aren’t always getting wasted and partying

Grace goes through four cigarettes before deciding she should head back inside and get ready for class. Grace checks her phone as she goes down the stairs to see the time she has to kill.

_9:15 AM. I could grab some food in the cafeteria maybe._

Grace goes to her room to get dressed before heading to the main building in Blackwell to get some breakfast. On her way out of the building she nearly runs into Nathan.

“Watch where you’re going Prescott.”

Nathan squints his eyes at the punk girl, “No, watch where your going hoe. You don’t want to mess with me.”

Grace chuckles, “Prescott, you and I both know if you and I fought you would be on the ground. Crying like a bitch, now move.”

Nathan gets annoyed and readies his fist to punch Grace but someone intervenes, “Is there a problem here?”

Grace sighs slightly relieved that Skip is here.

“I-I… this bitch-“

“Watch your language Prescott. If I see you try to punch someone again I’ll take you to the Well’s office myself. Got that.”

Nathan doesn’t seem pleased, “My dad owns the school. I can get your ass fired!”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Just go on with your day Prescott.”

Nathan mutters under his breath and shoves past Grace into the dorm.

“What was that about?”

Grace looks at Skip and shrugs her shoulder, “Prescott being… Prescott.”

Skip chuckles softly, “That boy just screams trouble. You okay though?”

“Yeah. I gotta go Skip, see you round.”

“Cool yeah. Tell your brother I said hey!”

Grace nods her head in response as she walks to the Cafeteria without any other problems. After her two classes for the day she see’s that it is almost 4pm.

_I should pay Gabe a visit._

Grace’s stomach growls with hunger as she is exiting the main building of Blackwell.

_Yeah definitely should pay a visit to Gabe._

Grace heads to the bus stop at the front of the school and when it arrives, takes her seat near the front. It doesn’t take long to get to the stop that is closest to Gabe’s shop and walks the remaining blocks to get there.

When she enters the shop, she sees a familiar cowboy hat behind the counter and chuckles softly, “Hey Jesse, didn’t Gabe say no hats at work?”

Jesse looks up from his book and grins looking at the punk girl, “No he said hats are fine. He just doesn’t like my hat; your brother is on lunch upstairs. Ana’s here too.”

“Thanks Jesse.”

Grace goes to the door at the back of the shop that leads to the staircase and heads up to her brother’s apartment. She comes in to see Gabe and Ana Amari sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

“Ah, Grace I didn’t know you would be joining us.” Ana sets down her tea and goes to give the teen punk girl a hug and kisses both her cheeks. Grace returns the hug and waves at her older brother.

“Hi Ana, I just came by to see my brother.”

“Such a caring little sister.”

Gabe chuckles from the table, “Ana she only comes by for food or a place to crash when she doesn’t want to go to the dorms.”

Ana shoots a glare at Gabe who raises his hands in defense, “it’s true.”

Ana decides to shrug it off and brings Grace over to the table to sit with her. When they take their seats, Ana resumes her conversation with Gabe, Grace curiously looks around the apartment realizing someone missing.

“Fareeha didn’t come with me today. She has soccer practice running late today.”

“Oh okay, I wasn’t sure since I didn’t see her here.”

“Tell me _alqyly hasada,_ how goes your academics?”

Grace chuckles at the nick name Ana has for her and responds, “Uh… another year I guess. No challenge really.”

“You are studying music yes?”

Grace shrugs her shoulders a little, “Yeah but um… I want to be a cook. But Gabe said I should finish Blackwell in the music program.”

“Have you found work anywhere?”

“No, um but not for a lack of trying. Not really easy to find work when you’re in high school.”

Ana smiles and takes a sip of her tea, “There’s no rush to find work while you are in school. What matters is that you finish school.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The trio spend some time talking before Ana gets up having to return home.

“It was good seeing you Ana.” Gabe says as he gets up to give Ana a goodbye hug.

“It was good seeing you both today as well. Maybe you can visit me some day, come see your home.”

Grace tenses up slightly at the mention of her home. Even after four years it was difficult for Grace to even think about the place she called home for so long.

Gabe notices this and places a hand on his sister’s shoulder, “Yeah, we’ll try to come up there for Christmas.”

Ana nods her head and waves at the siblings as she heads downstairs to her car to return home.

“It’ll get easier someday kid.”

“But… when?” Grace says softly.

“I don’t know Grace, but you can’t keep avoiding it. We have to go back one day. It is our home.”

Grace feels a tear fall down her cheek slowly and quickly wipes it away not responding back to her brother. Her stomach growls loudly reminding her of why she came over to her brother’s place. Gabe notices and pats his sister’s back, “Alrighty sis, lets get some food into that vacuum you call a stomach.”

Grace lets out a weak little chuckle and punches her brothers side as he goes to reheat some food for her.

“Don’t they have like a cafeteria in your school?”

“Yeah but they had pizza today and didn’t feel like eating that. Besides, your cooking beats school lunch every time.”

Grace goes to join her brother in the kitchen to cook some chicken and rice to have for a late lunch.

After eating with her brother, Gabe drives his sister back to Blackwell and it’s just after 8:30 PM. Grace returns to her dorms and sees Kate, who is leaving Max’s room.

_Should I say something to her? Maybe she’s busy and I shouldn’t bug her. Should I really try the friend thing with her? Maybe I shouldn’t…_

“Hi Grace.”

_What? Shit, respond idiot._

Grace looks over at the Christian girl, “Sup.”

_Great response._

“Are… you feeling better?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah…”

The two just stand in an awkward silence before Kate speaks, “Um… well goodnight Grace. Sweet dreams.” Kate gives Grace a kind smile before slowly walking past Grace to her own room.

When Kate walks away Grace mumbles under her breathe, “Yeah… goodnight.”

A little crooked smile creeps on Grace’s lips.

_Maybe a friend like her wouldn’t be so bad._

_So long as I don’t fuck it up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the late update, today was not exactly the best but on the upside the next chapter was my favorite one to type to date. Hopefully you're all enjoying reading the story as much as I am typing it. Thank you all!


	8. Still Not Friends

Chapter 8 **:** Still Not Friends

**September 7, 2013**

_I only have to be there for an hour. Dana promised._

Kate stands in front of her mirror making sure she looks appropriate for the Vortex Party that Dana invited her to.

_More like begged me to._

Kate agreed to go because she wanted to try something new while she was at Blackwell, she wanted to try and be social. Kate looked down at her outfit to make sure she is comfortable with everything, wearing a pair of dark blue faded jeans, a yellow blouse and a black cardigan.

_This is party appropriate right?_

Kate takes one last look at her outfit before deciding that she is fine, she exits her room and walks to Dana’s room so they can walk to the pool together. Kate knocks on Dana’s door feeling a bit nervous again about her first party.

Dana quickly opens the door with a big smile, “Aw Katie you look so cute!”

Kate blushes softly at Dana’s comment, “Thanks Dana, you look nice.”

“Let’s go?” Dana already loops her arm with Kate as they walk to the pool, “you’re gonna have so much fun Kate!”

Kate lets herself be dragged by Dana and she is noticeably nervous, “If you say so.”

It doesn’t take long when they get to the party for Dana to wander off, leaving Kate by herself just awkwardly walking around the pool to see if she recognizes anyone to talk to. A lot of people are bumping into her and some are in swim wear as well. Kate sees a section of the pool blocked with curtains, she gets curious and walks over there.

As Kate approaches the table near the curtain she asks the girl seated behind the table, “Excuse me, what’s behind the curtain?”

The girl with bright red hair and a blue hoodie scoffs and yells over the music, “Vortex Club members only and whoever is on this list which I am sure you’re not.”

“Ariel it’s fine, let her through tonight. Let the new girl have some fun.”

Kate curiously turns around to see who spoke behind her, she turns to see a tall girl with pixie cut blonde hair standing behind her with her arms crossed.

Before Kate can ask who she is or decline the offer the tall girl loops her arm into Kate’s and leads her pass the curtain, “I’m Victoria Chase, Co-President of the Vortex Club. You’re Kate Marsh, right?”

Kate nods her head as she is dragged along by Victoria.

“I gotta go take care of some stuff but feel free to hang around here as long as you want.” Victoria winks at Kate she leaves at her the little lounge area set up for the VIP area. Kate decides to take a seat at the empty couch and looks around curiously not really paying attention to the music.

“Hey! Bible girl!”

Kate turns her head to someone standing right in front of her with a red plastic cup. Shaking her head, Kate doesn’t take the cup, “Oh, no thank you. I’m not feeling thirsty.”

“You don’t have to be thirsty to drink beer,” Nathan says as he forces the cup into Kate’s hands, “Don’t be a typical prissy bible girl.”

Kate cringes slightly at being called such a crude name and just holds the cup in her hand. Nathan just watches her intently as he takes a big sip of his own cup.

_I don’t think he’s going to leave until I take a drink of it. Maybe I can take a small sip or fake it._

Kate is about to raise the cup to her lips when its yanked from her hands, she curiously looks to her left to see that Grace is the one who took the cup from her hands, “Fuck off Nathan, go perv on someone else.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.” Nathan steps up to Grace standing level with her.

“Take a step back Prescott before I put you on your ass.”

Nathan is about to shove Grace back when Victoria hugs him from behind, “Hey, Nathan. Not worth it, just let it go. Come with me to smoke some peace pipe with Hayden and Justin.” Nathan grunts annoyed and lets Victoria lead him away, Victoria turns around giving Grace an angry glare. Grace just raises both her hands and flips off Victoria.

Kate slowly stands up, “Thank you so much Gra-.”

“This doesn’t mean you and I are all buddy buddy. I hope that’s clear.” Grace sets down the cup she took from Kate.

Kate quietly looks up at Grace and gives her a soft smile, “I know, but I’m still saying thank you.” After a brief silence between them Kate speaks again,” um, I’m just gonna go. I’ll see you Monday?”

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yes, Dana kind of left me alone and I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be by myself.”

Grace is silent before a bit before blurting out, “I’ll walk you.”

“Oh no that’s fine.” Kate declines Grace’s offer.

Grace starts to already walk to the exit, “Wasn’t really asking.”

Before Kate responds her feet start to move as she follows behind Grace, Grace slows her walk to stay next to Kate and not lose sight of her.

Kate breaks the silence between them as they cross the courtyard of the campus, “What made you come to the party?”

Grace just sighs, “Rachel.”

Kate wants to asks further but figures Grace isn’t really someone that likes small talk.

“Some key advice while you’re here at Blackwell. Stay the fuck away from Nathan and his posse. Victoria and her bitches too.”

Kate cringes slightly at Grace’s vulgar language, “W-why? They can’t be that bad? Can they?”

“They’re fucked up okay. Just… it’d be a shame for someone like you to be bullied by them or some shit.”

Kate almost wants to say that she doesn’t believe Grace, but the tone in her voice makes it sound like she knows something Kate doesn’t. So she nods her head in response, “Okay.”

When they get outside of the Gym Kate notices that Grace smells of nicotine.

_Is that because of the party or because she smokes?_

Kate shakes the thought of her head and just walks alongside Grace to the dorms.

As they get the dormitory entrance Kate is about to thank Grace and let her go back to the party, but the silver haired girl goes up to the door and pulls out her keys to unlock the door to let in Kate first.

Grace keeps true to her word and walks Kate back to her room, Kate stands near her door and turns to the silver haired girl, “Um, Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Grace lets out a soft grunt as she turns around and walks back to the exit, making her way back to the party as Kate enters her room to sleep away the rest of the night.

* * *

 

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Kate slowly opens her eyes at the sound of a slow and heavy knock on her door.

_What time is it?_

Kate blindly searches under her pillow for her phone and checks the time.

_12:54 AM. Who could be knocking at my door at this time of night?_

Kate sits up in bed and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She scoots to the edge of her bed and slips on her slippers and makes her way to her door and opens it slowly but someone stumbles in. Kate is about to yell for help as a hooded figure nearly falls face first onto her floor, but she recognizes the silver hair protruding from the hoodie, “Grace? What’re you doing here? Are you okay?”

Grace slowly stands up straight and her words slur slightly as she speaks, “You have been stuck… in my mind the last few weeks.” Kate looks into Grace’s eyes and it looks like she’s been crying and she’s clearly drunk.

“I-I have?”

Grace sits on the arms of Kate’s couch, “Yes you fucking have. All fucking day and all fucking night for the last three weeks.”

Kate squirms awkwardly where she stands feeling uncomfortable with the language Grace is using, “Um, that’s… -”

“Fucking batshit crazy right?” Grace just cuts off Kate as if she didn’t hear her say anything.

Kate just nods her head and speaks softly, “Let’s get you to your room so you can sleep.” Kate takes a cautious step towards Grace and loops her arm into Grace’s and helps her up. Grace complies and lets Kate guide her to her own room. Once they enter Grace’s room Kate helps her into bed and tucks her in. Kate gets up telling Grace to sleep well and makes her way out quietly.

“I’m gay” Grace blurts out.

Kate stops in place when Grace speaks and turns around to look at her, “What?”

“I’m gay. You’re like so fucking pretty. And I like you. Like fucking like like you. And want to take you on a date to really get to know you. But I’m sure a girl like you, so perfect and fucking gorgeous with a perfect life and normal fucking parents and all that other perfect shit, won’t go out with a fucked-up girl like me.” Grace’s finals words are mumbled as she is slowly overcome with sleep.

Kate’s cheeks flush red slightly at Grace’s rant, “I think… you should get some sleep Grace…”

Grace lets out a sleepy grunt in response as Kate leaves her room. Kate returns to her room and goes back to bed but she can’t find sleep. She’s too busy thinking about Grace’s drunk rant.

It takes time but eventually sleep finds Kate, but not for long. Kate had to get up and get ready for church before her dad arrived to pick her up. As Kate gets ready, her phone buzzes quietly as she receives a text.

**_Grace:_ ** _What did I say to you last night to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this was so far my favorite chapter to type hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed, thank you!


	9. Birthday Girl

Chapter 9: Birthday Girl

**September 12, 2013**

Grace was in her English sitting in the back of her English class tapping her pencil on the desk quietly.

_Kate’s been avoiding me all week, what the fuck did I say to her on Saturday._

Grace looks slightly to her left looking at the back of Kate’s head wanting to try to talk to her at the end of the day. Grace just drones through her next two classes and after her final class at 4 PM she heads to the dorms and to knock on Kate’s door.

Grace raises her hand to knock on room 222 but a voice from behind stops her, “Kate’s not here.” Grace turns around to see Chloe with her hands in her pockets.

“How do you know?”

Chloe runs a hand through her beanie, “Max took Kate to get tea at Sammy’s Café. They left like an hour ago.”

“I thought they went for tea on Fridays?” Grace raises her eyebrow.

“One, how do you know that,” Chloe smirks at Grace, “Two, its Kate’s birthday today. Dana needed her gone while they set up the TV room for a little surprise thing for her.”

Grace furrows her brow, “One, none of your business Price. Two, do you know if they’ll be back soon? I need to talk to Kate about something.”

Chloe shrugs as she walks away heading to her room, “Dana said that the surprise thing was at like five-thirty or something.”

“Ugh fuck me.” Grace kicks the floor and sighs frustrated, stomping off to her room to wait for Kate.

Grace enters her room and goes to her desk deciding to finish mixing together a cover for a song she started the other night. She puts on her headphones and listens to what she has so far.

_It’s like forgetting the words to your favorite song_

_You can’t believe it_

_You were always singing along_  

* * *

 

As Grace finishes mixing the cover of _Eet_ she looks down at the corner of her computer screen to see the time.

_6:07 PM. Oh shit._

Grace saves her work and shuts off her laptop and speed walks to the tv lounge. When she gets there, she sees a few people just chatting and spots Kate right away since she’s wearing a pink party hat.

_Dana’s doing no doubt._

Grace walks up to Kate and taps her shoulder, she turns around and tenses up slightly seeing the silver haired girl, “Hey um, do you got a minute to talk?”

Kate clearly seems a nervous but nods her head, “Yeah, can we leave the room please?”

Grace nods and lets Kate lead the way as the exit the TV lounge. When the door is closed Kate speaks up first, “I’m sorry that I have been avoiding you I ju-“

“It’s fine whatever, just tell me what the fuck I said.” Grace cuts Kate off wanting to get straight to it.

Kate fidgets with her fingers looking down at the floor first before looking up at Grace, “You told me… that you are attracted to girls… romantically.”

_…_

_Fuck._

“Does that… bother you? That I’m gay?” Grace keeps a stoic look as she stares down at Kate, hiding her concern.

To her surprise Kate shakes her head, “No, it doesn’t.”

“Then why the fuck were you avoiding me the last few days.”

Kate flinches slightly at Grace’s response and blurts out, “because you also said you wanted to go out with me.”

_Fucking hell._

_Good fucking job drunk Grace._

“I…. said that?”

Kate’s cheeks flush red as she repeats herself, “You said you liked me and wanted to take me out on a date.”

Grace can feel the sweat build up in her palms and she’s unsure what to say.

“Grace, I’m not- “before Kate can finish her sentence the door opens and Rachel pokes her head out.

“There you are! Come on we’re can’t sing happy birthday without the birthday girl.” Rachel see’s that Grace is also here, “Oh hey Grace! Join us!” Rachel grabs both of their arms and brings them back into the TV Lounge. Rachel lets go of Grace’s arm when they near the table with the cake and Kate is seated at the middle of the table.

_She’s not what? She’s not interested girls? She wants me to stay away from her? Do I even want to ask her to finish that sentence?_

Grace is pulled from her thoughts as the lights are turned off and everyone starts to sing happy birthday to Kate, she glances over at the birthday girl for a second and they make eye contact. Grace mumbles along to the song and when its over she takes off to her room.

_Why am I feeling annoyed that the Christian girl is straight?_

_Ugh fuck all this shit._

Grace gets to her room and slams her door shut. She plonks onto her bed and plays music from her speakers.

After about an hour she hears a gentle knock at her door over the music. Pausing the music, Grace gets up and walks to her door feeling a bit annoyed at being disturbed.

“What!?” Grace raises her voice at the poor soul that knocked her door.

That poor soul was Kate, “I…. I saved you a slice….”

The annoyance inside Grace slowly melts away seeing the Christian girl before her offering her a slice of cake. Grace looks down at the cake and her stomach growls slightly since she hasn’t had anything to eat since the morning.

“Thanks…” Grace takes the plate from Kate and slowly closes the door, “Happy birthday by the way.”

Kate says thank you right before the door is closed. Grace sighs as she walks over to her desks and when she sets the plate down she realizes there’s a piece of paper under the plate that’s folded. Out of curiosity Grace grabs the folded paper and opens it.

In neat cursive writing the note reads:

**_I’m not straight either._ **

**_\- Kate_ **

_What?_

Grace reads the note over and over making sure she is reading it correctly. She sets it down and runs a hand through her hair. “She’s not straight either? What the hell does that mean?”

_You know damn well what that means._

Grace stands up off her bed and paces her room anxiously.

_Does this mean she would go out with me?_

_No. She wouldn’t like someone like me._

_But why else would she tell me…_

_Unless…_

_No way…._

_Does she like me? But why? I’m no one special, Hell I haven’t even been the friendliest person to her._

Grace sighs with annoyance and looks for her hoodie and pulls it on heading for the roof of the campus. She leaves a brick at the door to not be locked out and finds somewhere to sit on the roof. Pulling out a cigarette she smokes quietly and looks up to the moon.

_Do I ask her out tomorrow?_

_No that is a bad idea, I should think this through. Do I really want another relationship? Not long after Kat just ended things with me? It could be healthy for me to move on. Ugh why are emotions so complicated._

_Wait could Kate be my rebound? That would be really shitty of me to do something like that to a girl like her. Do I like her just because of her looks? Or because I want to really know her…_

After going through a couple of cigarettes Grace gets off the floor deciding to head back downstairs to her room and call it a night.

* * *

Grace wakes up the next morning and decides to go to Sammy’s Café. After getting herself dressed she heads to the bus stop at the front of the school and makes her way to the café. After finding ordering herself a hot chocolate and a brownie she finds somewhere to sit. She pulls out her music player and outs on her earbuds to tune out the world. She enjoys her peace only momentarily when a hand rests on the back of her neck making the hairs rise and her body tenses up.

She removes her earbuds in time to hear a voice behind her, “What a surprise.”

Grace turns her head to see Katherine standing near her, “The fuck you want.”

“Is that anyway to speak to a friend?”

Grace clenches her fists and stands up towering over Kat, “You and I are not friends.”

“Oh come on Grace, don’t be like that.” Katherine says in a soft tone and drags a finger down Grace’s jaw to which the silver haired girl retracts from.

“What do you want?” Grace says coldly.

Katherine rolls her eyes, “Don’t get your panties in a bunch Grace. I’m just waiting for my boyfriend and as I was walking. Thought I would say hi to you. I miss you…”

“Like hell you do. You’re the one that broke up with me remember?”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t miss you.”

Grace clenches her fists tightly, “Clearly not enough since you already have a new boyfriend.”

“I hate being single, you know that.” Katherine scoffs and crosses her arms.

“Whatever, you said your hello. You can be on your way now.” Grace sits back down and puts in her earbuds not caring if Katherine responds back.

Katherine huffs lightly and takes a seat at a table near Grace. This prompts the punk girl to yank off her earbuds, get off her seat and walk to her ex, “The fuck do you think you are doing?”

“Like I said, meeting my boyfriend here. You don’t own this place, so you can’t tell me to leave.”

Grace can feel the anger boiling in her stomach, “Fuck you Katherine… You know I like coming here. That’s why you’re here huh? To be a bitch, well fuck you.” Grace turns away and leaves the café walking back to the school on foot. When she reaches the campus, her feet are killing her and she feels exhausted. She starts walking to her room and slams her door shut when she enters. She collapses onto her bed and connects her music player to her speakers and blasts music. It isn’t long until there is a knock at her door.

“Fuck off!” Grace yells loudly and there is not another knock after that.

Grace’s phone buzzes with a text and curiosity gets the best of her.

**_Kate:_ ** _are you okay?_

**_Grace:_ ** _yes. Just leave me alone._

With that Grace shuts off her phone and buries her face into her pillow and lets the music play. Grace just nuzzles her face into the pillow trying to fight off tears.

_This fucking sucks. Why did she have to choose there of all places._

Grace starts to recall every possible memory of Katherine.

She takes a deep breath.

Grace met Katherine before the accident at the start of High School. Grace had gone to a Vortex Club after party and they bumped into each other. Literally, Katherine had bumped into Grace accidently which got beer all over Grace. As an apology Katherine offered her own cup to Grace. Quickly finding Grace attractive, Katherine starting to work towards getting Grace wrapped around her finger to be her plaything. It wouldn’t be easy for Katherine since they weren’t to separate schools but Katherine worked her magic to get Grace’s number.

At first it was just casual flirting through text, inviting Grace to parties last minute and eventually Grace was skipping school to meet with Katherine. They had been “friends” for roughly a year before the accident happened. Katherine was genuinely concerned at first about Grace’s health and mental state so she frequently visited Grace to make sure she was okay while she was in the hospital. But that quickly faltered when she was discharged and under the care of her older brother.

Katherine started to go to parties on her own without Grace, who had to take a year off of school to recover physically and mentally from the car accident. Once she was able to move Grace started to go to the parties again with Katherine, always drinking until she was blackout drunk, took up smoking, and more. Which included spending as much time as possible with Katherine. To Grace, she was in a relationship with Katherine, and she just played a long. Grace did everything she could to forget the accident.

_An accident I caused._

Grace’s eyes begin to sting with tears and it doesn’t take long for her to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Grace stirs in her sleep slightly when she feels a hand gently nudge her shoulder, “D-dad?” Grace mumbles in a raspy voice and slowly opens her eyes, “Oh… Kate.”

“G-Grace how are you feeling?” Kate says softly and removes her hand from Grace’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” She avoids the question.

“I-I… well i-it is almost 10 P.M and your music was still playing loudly. Victoria was going to call security but I told her I would talk to you.”

Grace notices her music is shut off and sits up. Kate sees her eyes are red from crying and looks concerned.

_She’s here even though I told her to fuck off._

“I-I wasn’t sure if you’ve had dinner.” Kate pulls out a little paper bag and hands it to Grace.

As Grace takes the bag she looks inside and see’s a burger with fries inside.

“I went to the Two Whale’s with Max… and brought you this. I’ll go so you can have space, I… I just wanted to make sure you had food.” Kate gives a kind smile to the silver haired girl and turns to leave.

Grace takes a deep breath, “wait…”

Kate stops where she is and turns to look at Grace, “Hm?”

“Thanks…” Grace says softly, “goodnight.”

Kate returns the goodnight before leaving Grace’s room.

Grace pulls out the burger and slowly eats it then the fries, after that she lays back down on her bed. Grace starts to think for a while, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have someone like Kate in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to find Kate's real birthday for this which is pretty sweet. Hopefully you're all enjoying the story thus far because the cute stuff is coming! Kudos and feedback is always appreciated.


	10. Yes or No

Chapter 10: Yes or No

**September 19, 2013**

It had been a week since Kate wrote the note telling Grace that she wasn’t straight. Now the tables have turned where Grace is avoiding Kate at every point possible. Right now, Kate is seated in her photography class with Mrs. Victor, listening to the young teacher talk about the first ever self-portraits.

_I hope Grace is okay. I’m worried about her, maybe I should go see her._

Kate hears her phone buzz on the desk and she discreetly grabs it and reads the text.

_Grace: Meet me in my room @ 3_

Kate reads the text she received from Grace again and again. Kate decides she is going to go to Grace’s room at the time she requested.

_I wonder what she wants to talk about?_

The rest of class goes by quickly for Kate who is caught up in her mind. Once class is over she packs her stuff and leaves straight to her room. She decides it would be best to do homework while she waits for it to be 3 PM.

After some time of doing homework Kate checks her phone to see the time.

_2:59 PM. I should go see if she’s back in her room already._

Kate puts her phone back into her pocket and gets up to exit her room. She opens her door and peeks her head out curiously to see if anyone is out in the halls but she doesn’t see anyone. She exits her room and scampers off to Grace’s room and gently knocks on the door. It only takes a few seconds for the door to open.

“Hey Kate, um… come in, please.” Grace steps aside to let Kate in.

Kate comes inside and Grace motions for her to sit on the couch across from her bed. Grace sits at the edge of her bed and for a few moments they sit in awkward silence.

“What did you want to see me for?” Kate is the first to speak.

“First I uh… wanted to say sorry for ignoring you, I had to think about some things. Which is um… which is why I asked you to be here.” The silver haired girl clenches and unclenches her fists a bit.

Grace takes a deep breathe and removes her beanie, running a hand through her hair before saying anything, “I um… about the thing… the note… of you not being straight and… me being gay… along with the shit I said to you while drunk… that shit has been in my mind for a while and I wanted to say something about it. Not about it uh I wanted to ask, like if you’re not busy, if maybe…” Grace’s last few words are mumbled as her cheeks flush red slightly and she looks down at the floor.

“Yes.”

“What?” Grace perks her head up to look at the Christian girl who answered her.

Kate gives Grace a soft smile and her cheeks are a light pink, “If you’re trying to ask me on a date then yes, I’ll go out on a date with you.”

Grace swallows nervously and runs a hand through her hair, “Really? Like you really want to go on a date with someone like me?”

Kate nods her head, “Yes, I would like to go on a date with someone like you. I actually would like to get to know you.” Kate smiles a bit more, “You seem like an interesting person to go out with. But…”

“But what?”

Kate’s voice drops slightly, “I-is it okay… if we don’t tell anyone?”

Grace nods her head, “Uh yeah, sure. Any reason why?”

“I’m… scared what people would do if they knew I was pansexual. The last school I went to things didn’t go so well.” Kate’s expression drops slightly at that.

Grace understands Kate’s concern, “Sure, I get that.” Grace gives a crooked smile to Kate to reassure her, “So I’ll see you next week then?”

Kate giggles and speaks up, “When?”

“When what?” Grace tilts her head curiously.

Kate giggles softly, “When is the date? And where, so I know how I should dress.”

“Oh fuck, um right… Uh how about,” Grace taps her foot trying to think what day and time would work best, “how’s next Friday? Like at 3 PM? We can get ice cream and then see a movie after, the theatre is near the pier.”

“Sure, that sounds lovely.” Kate smiles at Grace before standing up, “With that set, then I’ll see you around?”

Grace nods her head looking up at Kate, “Yeah, yeah cool.” Grace has a crooked smile as she stands up and walks Kate to the door and opens it for her, “See you round.”

Kate waves at Grace as she leaves back to her own room. Grace slowly shuts her door watching Kate go and then plonks down on her bed feeling ecstatic about having a date.

_I have a date with bunny girl. An actual date._

Grace pulls out her phone and leans against her door with a stupid grin, she texts her brother.

_Grace: Hey bro, can I borrow the car next week?_

It takes a few minutes to get a text back from her brother.

**_Gabe_ ** _: Why_

**_Grace_ ** _: Date with someone_

**_Gabe_ ** _: …_

**_Grace_ ** _: Pls?_

**_Gabe_ ** _: …_

**_Grace_ ** _: I’ll cook you a cheesecake._

**_Gabe_ ** _: Fine, but I want it back with a full tank._

**_Grace_ ** _: Deal, I’ll get it Thursday after classes next week_

Grace grins more and flinches slightly when there is a knock on her door. She turns around and opens her door to see who knocked.

“Victoria? What’re you doing here?”

“I need a favor.”

Grace chuckles quietly, “must be pretty desperate for this favor if you’re here knocking at my door.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Reyes, I’m not happy about this either. But Hell will freeze over before I go to Rachel for a favor.”

“What do you want then? I got shit to do that do not involve talking to you.”

Victoria scowls, “I need ecstasy.”

Grace has a look of mock amazement, “What’s this? The Queen Bee of Blackwell is becoming a drugie.”

“It’s not for me whore! It’s…. for a friend.” Victoria’s voice drops a bit at the last sentence.

“I’m not so drug mule Chase.”

“Fucking blow me, you always get shit for Chloe and Rachel.”

Grace takes a step forward and glares at Victoria, “They are my friends, there is no reason for me to actually do you a favor…”

“Fine whatever… Waste of my time anyways.”

Victoria turns to leave and only takes a few steps before Grace speaks up, “I’ll call Chloe’s dealer, see what I can get you. It’ll be a hundred and fifty bucks for a gram, that’s ten pills; can you afford that Chase.”

Victoria turns around with a light scowl on her face, “Yes I can afford that. How do I know you won’t pull any shit?”

“Vic, I’m many things. But a thief and a liar is not one of them. I’ll text you when I have the stuff.”

Victoria glares at Grace for a few seconds before nodding her head and walking away to her own room.

Grace goes back into her room and pulls out her phone to text Frank.

**_Grace:_ ** _Yo Frank, need some X._

It’s a few minutes before Grace gets a text back.

**_Frank:_ ** _Thought u were laying off that shit_

**_Grace:_ ** _Not for me. For a friend._

**_Frank:_ ** _everyone says that._

**_Frank:_ ** _Whatever. How much?_

**_Grace:_ ** _1 g._

**_Frank:_ ** _$120. I can bill you later, Chloe is coming in a few. I’ll give it to her, next order you get you pay. Sounds good?_

**_Grace:_ ** _Yeah that works. Say hey to Pompidou for me._

Grace doesn’t get a text back from Frank, she shrugs her shoulders and puts her phone away and looks around her room to figure out what she should do in the meantime.

_Maybe I can finish that CD for Gabe._

Grace wonders over to her laptop and gets to work on editing the songs she’s been covering the last few weeks.

* * *

 

As she is about to finish the editing for the last song she covered she feels a tap on her shoulder and she removes her headphones. She turns to see Chloe is in her room.

“Don’t you knock?” Grace asks as she quirks her eyebrow.

Chloe chuckles, “I did, like three times but you didn’t answer.” Chloe tilts her head to look at Grace’s laptop curiously, “Working on a new CD?”

“Yeah, just some covers,” Grace shrugs as she stands up and stretches her back, “nothing new this time.”

“Hella cool Grace, save me a CD yeah?”

Grace nods her head and cracks her neck, “You got the stuff?”

“Oh, yeah. Frank said you put in a order for some ecstasy. Going to another party with Kat?” Chloe casually walks around Grace’s room and picks up a random CD that Grace has lying around before setting it back down.

Grace’s expression hardens at the mention of her ex, “It’s not for her. But so you know, she dumped me a while ago.”

After a brief silence Grace speaks up again, “Fuck her, she was a bitch anyways.”

“Not gonna lie dude, but I didn’t really like her. She really was a bitch. Was that why you seemed really pissed two weeks ago?” Chloe plonks down onto Grace’s bed and toys with the beanie left on the bed.

“Yeah.” Grace leans over taking back her beanie. She turns around on her chair to better face her friend and leans the chair back. Taking a deep breath, Grace closes her eyes and enjoys the brief silence.

“Well, you definitely look better. If you uh… need someone to talk to um… you know you can come to me or like Max. Maybe Max, she’s good with talking to people.”

Grace shrugs, “Nah I’m good. But thanks.” She opens her eyes and looks over at Chloe.

“Yeah, no problem.” After another silence Chloe stretches her arms above her head, “Hey I was gonna go to the junkyard next Friday if you wanna join me and Rachel for a smoke.”

“Thanks Price but I got a date.”

Chloe smirks, “Already? Damn lady killer, is it with Kate? Rachel told me she saw her leaving your room with a big goofy smile.” Chloe wiggles her eyebrows at Grace and chuckles softly.

Grace’s cheeks flush red as she turns Chloe around and starts pushing her towards the door, “No! None of your business Price.”

Chloe chuckles, “Wait! Wait, dude your shit from Frank.” Chloe tries to get the small bag of pills our of her leather jacket to hand them to Grace. Grace grabs them and tosses them to her bed.

“Out Price.” Grace manages to get Chloe out of her room and slams the door behind her. Grace huffs quietly slightly tired. The silver haired girl takes a deep breath to collect herself, running a hand through her hair as well.

_For someone so lanky she is really hard to push._

_Whatever, I gotta text the Queen Bee I got her shit._

Grace grabs her phone from her desk and texts Victoria.

**_Grace:_ ** _Got the stuff. Do I go to you or what?_

Surprisingly, Grace gets a quick response.

**_Victoria:_ ** _Come to my room, just knock twice._

Grace grabs the pills from her bed and shoves them into her hoodie, making her way to Victoria’s room. When she gets there she music playing, music that doesn’t like Victoria is in control of what’s playing, she approaches the door and knocks loudly twice like Victoria asked. It doesn’t take long but she hears the music lower and then the door opens slightly enough for Victoria to peek her head out.

“Didn’t know you were into _Message to Bears_ Vic.” Grace gets a crooked smile as she looks at Victoria.

Victoria rolls her eyes and Grace takes out the pills and hands them to her. Victoria takes them and quickly hands Grace the money for the pills.

Grace looks around Victoria to see Nathan seated on her bed with his head in his hands. His hunched over figure and trembling shoulders give away that he is crying.

_What could Prescott be crying about? ‘Oh no daddy didn’t by me a new car.’ Boo fucking hoo. Wait… Is that a bruise on his cheek? The fuck?_

“Hello?! Earth to Grace.” Victoria pulls Grace from her thoughts, “Fuck you’re just as bad at listening like Max.”

Grace squints at Victoria, “Easy there Chase, I didn’t have to do you this favor.”

“Whatever Reyes, just go away and mind your own business.” Victoria slams in the door in Grace’s face.

Grace rolls her eyes and returns to her room and changes into her pajamas before falling into bed to rest. A big crooked smile starts to form on her face as she remembers she has a date next week.

_With Kate Marsh._

Grace grabs a pillow and holds it close to her chest as she thinks about how the date might go. Hopefully it’ll go smoothly, Grace tries to think of when was the last time she was excited to go on a date. As she wonders on that thought she realizes she hasn’t really been on a real date in forever. Sure, she could Katherine out time to time but it never really felt like a date, nor was she excited to go out like she is now.

This thought brings a frown to Grace’s face as she realizes maybe her relationship with Katherine was just wasted time.

_If I can even call it a relationship._

Grace moves to lay on her back to think about her time with Katherine. Most of it was spent at parties, getting high or drunk, or simply having sex. They only went out on “dates” occasionally and that was only after Grace would ask over and over to get Katherine to do anything besides going to a party.

With Kate she’s sure things will be different. Grace sighs and shakes her head.

_I shouldn’t be comparing the two of them, they are complete opposites. Well, as far as I can tell anyways. But hopefully things will be better._

Grace rolls onto her side now, closing her eyes deciding to catch some sleep and not think too much of the matter. For now, she’ll just appreciate the opportunity to be granted happiness from someone who might actually care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I uploaded early today? Yay! Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story, I'm working on two other ideas at this moment to be posted up soon. As always, kudos and feedback is appreciated and I hope you all have a great day!


	11. Kat Got Your Tongue?

Chapter 11: Kat Got your Tongue?

**September 27, 2013**

Grace stood nervously in her room making sure she looks appropriate for her date. She wore a plain black t-shirt along with a dark grey hoodie and black jeans. She looked in her mirror and took her beanie off.

_Fuck, should I keep the beanie or not? Am I too casual? I mean its just ice cream and a movie._

Grace sighs and puts her beanie back on and grabs her sunglasses hanging them off the middle of her shirt deciding she should stop worrying. She grabs her wallet and brother’s car keys as she exits her room.

_Thank fuck Gabe let me borrow his car for today. Not gonna take Kate on the bus for our date._

The silver haired girl reaches Kate’s room and checks her phone.

_2:55PM._

Grace takes a deep breath before knocking on Kate’s door.

“One moment!” Kate calls from behind the door.

_Fuck._

_Fuck I’m too early._

_Relax Grace. Get your shit together. Stop being such a fucking spaz and-… oh my god._

Grace’s thoughts are interrupted as the door slowly opens and her eyes land on Kate, who is wearing a nice dress that had a white top and gray skirt with leggings. Her flats were a nice color of black as well with yellow socks.

“Wow…” Grace says quietly. Kate smiles at Grace politely and puts a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

“You look nice Grace.” Kate says.

Grace clears her throat, “Uh thanks, you look super good too. Um nice, I mean you look nice too.”

_English Grace._

Kate giggles softly, “we should get going, don’t want to miss the bus.”

“Oh, we aren’t catching the bus. Yesterday I stopped by my brothers shop and asked to borrow the jeep. So uh, for all of today its mine.”

Kate smiles softly, “Well that’s nice of him.”

Grace nods her head and the two walk in silence to the car. Grace walks a bit ahead of Kate when they near the car and she opens the door for Kate. Kate smiles politely to Grace as she gets in, “thank you.”

Grace nods in response as she closes the door and gets in the jeep, driving them to the pier. Luckily, Grace manages to find parking when they arrive and Grace leads Kate towards the middle of the pier where they find a small ice cream stand.

“They have the best soft serve here in Arcadia Bay.” Grace says with a smile as she looks over at Kate.

Kate looks over at the silver haired girl with a kind smile, “I’ve never really had soft serve ice cream before.”

“We are definitely changing that right now, come on.” Grace a hold of Kate’s arm and speed walks them to the stand. Kate lets out a little laugh as Grace makes her walk faster to the stand. After ordering their own cones they make their way to the end of the pier making small talk along the way and take a seat on one of the benches at the end looking out to the ocean. By the time they take a seat Grace is already eating at her cone while Kate has barely finished half of the ice cream.

Kate slowly licks at her ice cream for a bit when they take a seat before speaking, “Do you um… know what you want to do after high school.”

“Be a chef at a restaurant, don’t know where though.”

Kate tilted her head curiously, “A chef? That’s interesting, I thought you would want to work in the music industry since that’s what you seem to like.”

Grace chuckles lightly, “No, I like to play music but I don’t see myself actually doing anything with it. I do different covers of songs and sometimes write my own. Gabe helps me put them onto a CD and sells them in his shop. The money he gets from them he gives to me, its like a little job.” Grace leans back into the bench, “I love to cook and I’ve always wanted to make a  career out of it. What about you?” Grace raises her eyebrow at Kate.

“Oh um, I want to be a children’s book writer, or an elementary school teacher.” Kate smiles softly, “My dad always read to me when I was little and seeing all the drawings in those books I wanted to make my own, I have ideas for a few of them.”

“Like what?” Grace asks curiously.

Kate smiles brightly as she goes to talk about some of the book idea’s she has in mind. After some time of Kate talking they sit in a small silence, both of them with a soft smile on their lips.

Kate was the first to break the silence, “Grace? What made you want to ask me out?”

Grace’s cheeks flush red a bit as she finishes off eating the cone before speaking, “Uh, well I kinda got this little crush when I saw you sit next to me in English. I wanted to get to know you but… seeing the bible in your backpack and the cross around your neck I figured you were a typical straight girl so, I just thought there was no point in talking to you. I couldn’t really find a reason to talk to you until you got me that brownie. I saw it as an excuse to…. Start talking to you… It sounds stupid…”

Kate listens intently to Grace’s response, “No no, it’s not stupid it’s actually kind of cute.” Kate smiles at Grace.

Before Grace can say anything else Kate’s ice cream drips a bit onto her hand, “Oh!” Kate licks her hand really quick, “We forgot napkins, I’ll go get some.” Kate smiles at Grace as she gets up and scampers off to get napkins from the hot dog stand that isn’t too far.

Grace smiles a bit as she looks at Kate walk off. She pulls out her phone to check the time to see how long they have to talk before the movie starts.

_Its 3:42 PM. Movie isn’t until 5:30 PM, we got time t-_

“So that’s your new whore?”

Grace is pulled from her thoughts her turns her head to see a tall girl talk to her. Said girl had dark brown hair and a light skin tone. Wearing a pair of white jeans with a black top and leather jacket she stood to the right of Grace with her arms crossed.

“Katherine, the fuck are you doing here.” Grace clenches her fists and stands up slowly to face Katherine.

Katherine walks up to Grace and looks up at her, “I asked you a question first, is that blonde your new whore?”

“Shut your fucking mouth, she is not a whore. She’s a saint compared to you Kather-”

“What’re you doing talking to the goth chick babe?” Before Grace can continue her sentence she hears a familiar voice and looks behind Katherine to see Nathan walking to them.

“Just saying hi to an old friend is all.” Katherine takes a step back and turns her head to give Nathan a kiss.

“Prescott is your boyfriend now?” Grace glares at Kat with annoyance.

Kat rolls her eyes, “Yeah? So what? You still haven’t answered my question Grace.”

“What question?” Nathan asks.

“I asked her if she’s dating that blonde girl now.” Katherine points behind Grace to where Kate is standing, seemingly tense and pale.

“No fucking way!” Nathan chuckles, “The orphan and bible girl dating? Fat chance. Let’s go Kat, I found somewhere we can take the photos.”

Kat stares at both Grace and Kate before sighing, “Okay babe, where?” She turns and walks away with Nathan.

Grace is shaking with anger and doesn’t realize how tightly clenched her fists are until she feels a hand on her shoulder, “D-do they kno-…” Kate stops her question as she sees Grace opening and closing her hands, “G-Grace, are you okay? Who was that?”

“No one, lets go.”

Kate follows with Grace trying to keep up with her, “Grace are you okay?”

“Let’s just fucking go…”

“Go where?” Kate asks quietly and nervously.

“I don’t know! Anywhere but here!” Grace is stopped

Kate reaches out and puts a hand on Grace’s shoulder to stop her. Grace turns around when she feels Kate’s hand rest on her, Kate’s expression drops a little seeing Grace’s watery eyes and trembling hands.

“Let’s… let’s go back to the dorms…” Kate says in a soft voice.

Grace nods her head in response and stuffs her hands in her hoodie as she walks ahead of Kate towards the car.

_Fuck this place._

* * *

 

“Grace?”

“What…?” Grace is pulled from her thoughts and realizes that they’re just outside Kate’s room.

Kate has a look of concern on her face­­­, “Do you want to come in?”

Grace wants to respond but she can’t find her voice so she nods her head.

Kate opens her door and lets Grace in, Grace walks to Kate’s bed and takes a seat at the edge of it, staring blankly at the floor. From her peripherals she sees Kate walk across her and then stand in front of Grace. It takes some effort but Grace lifts her head and sees Kate holding her rabbit.

“I… I hold Alice when I’m upset. Do you want to hold her for a little bit?”

Without saying anything Grace slowly reaches for Alice and places the rabbit on her lap, “She’s soft…” Grace’s voice is raspy and low.

After a brief silence Grace speaks again, “I don’t think Nathan knows we were on a date. Maybe just us hanging out, Katherine maybe did…”

Kate relaxes slightly and she sits down beside Grace, giving her a gentle hug, “Are you okay?”

Grace feels the tears rolling down, “I don’t know.”

“Can… can I ask you something?” Kate says softly as she pulls away from the hug to look at Grace who is looking down at Alice.

Grace takes a deep breath, “Is it to ask why Nathan called me an orphan? Or who Katherine is?”

Kate nods her head, “Both. But if you don’t want to ans-“

“Katherine is my ex-girlfriend, she dumped me a while ago. As for Nathan calling me an orphan,” Grace sighs heavily, “well I… don’t have any parents. They died. My mom died giving birth to me and… and my dad died in a car accident. Gabe is all the family I have left, he uh… takes care of me and shit.”

_Wait a car accident? The same one that gave her the scars? Oh my god._

“Grace that’s….”

“Fucked up I know…” Grace hands back Alice to Kate and slowly tears herself away from Kate’s embrace, “I’m sorry for such a shitty date, Katherine showed up with Prescott and we didn’t get to watch a movie and…” Grace can’t finish the sentence feeling the tears stream down her face.

“We could watch one on my laptop or yours. It’s not late, and it’s a Friday so we don’t have to worry about staying up late.” Kate smiles warmly at Grace and grabs a tissue from her counter and gently wipes at Grace’s tears.

“You… you still want to be around me? After today?” Grace looks at Kate surprised and lets the Christian girl wipe away her tears.

Kate nods her head, “Grace, one bad date isn’t going to scare me off. Besides there will be other dates in the future.”

“I... I don’t know what to say, you… I… more dates?” Grace’s cheeks flush red a bit.

“Well if you would like to go on a second date then yes, Grace I did have fun today before the… incident. I enjoyed my time with you, and I would actually like to go out with you again.” Kate’s cheeks are a light pink as she talks. “For the movie, should we watch it in my room or yours?”

Grace thinks it over a bit, “My room, if that’s cool with you.”

Kate nods her head, “I’m okay with that, let me just change into some pajamas and I’ll meet you in your room.”

Grace nods her head and slowly gets up to go to her room to change and get a movie set up on her laptop.

She finds a pair of sweats and a hoodie to change into while she boots up her laptop.

_I should choose an animated film for Kate. How about…. Oh that works._

Grace finds Monsters University on a movie streaming service she regularly uses. Just as she clicks on the movie there is a knock on her door, “Come in!”

She hears her door opens and turns to see Kate standing there wearing a pair of green sweats and a white t-shirt with a circle flower print on the front, “Uh hey Kate, I um… I found a movie. We can sit on my bed to watch it.”

“Sure.”

Grace grabs her laptop the two get cozy on Grace’s bed.

_She’s laying so close to me. Don’t freak out Grace, act cool._

Grace lets the movie buffer slightly, “thanks…”

“For what?”

“For being here still…” Grace gives the blonde girl next to her a crooked smile which is returned.

Grace looks in Kate’s eyes for a few brief seconds before she looks at her laptop to play the movie.

_Maybe I won’t fuck this up completely._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, a little insight onto how Grace got her scars and little peak on what happened to her parents. As always, hope you guys are enjoying the story. Kudos and comments is always appreciated.


	12. Take Two

Chapter 12: Take Two

**October 5, 2017**

Over the course of a few days, Grace sneaks into Kate’s room at night whenever she’s invited so the two can spend time together. Most nights they just pull a movie up on Kate’s laptop to watch a movie or Grace will lay on Kate’s couch playing with Alice while Kate works on homework.

Tonight, they were invited, _more like forced by Rachel_ , to come to movie night.

“You know what movie we’re watching?” Grace is on the couch with Alice on her lap while Kate is at her desk organizing some notes for an upcoming exam.

“Rachel picked one called World War Z.”

Grace picks up Alice and sets her back in her cage gently, “The zombie movie?” She scoffs, “Figures.”

Kate puts away all her notes so they can go to the TV Lounge, “Is it scary?”

The silver haired girl shrugs her shoulder, “Don’t know, didn’t see it. If it gets too scary let me know, we could bail and watch something else in my room tonight.”

“Okay.” Kate smiles up at Grace and the two exit Kate’s room and head over to the TV Lounge.

When they get there Chloe is by the TV with her laptop loading up the movie, Rachel is seated on a bean bag chair with a bowl of popcorn on her lap and Max seated beside her cross legged. Dana and Juliet haven’t arrived and of course Victoria and her crew are a no show, luckily for Kate at least.

Kate and Grace take their seats on the couch adjacent to the TV while Chloe works on finding a way to stream the movie.

“You two seem to be getting along better than last time.” Rachel says from her spot on the bean bag chair.

Kate tenses up ever so slightly, ‘Oh um that’s um… because of…”

“We found some common interests to talk about. Music and what not.”

Kate relaxes since she wasn’t the one to answer Rachel’s question.

Rachel adjusts herself on the bag, “glad to see you two getting along nicely.” Rachel winks at Kate causing the Christian girls cheeks to flush red before she turns her attention to Chloe, “You almost got the movie ready babe?”

“Yeah I’m just closing all the pop-ups.”

Kate feels a bit nervous with the way Rachel winked at her but she feels something bump against her knee and she sees that Grace bumped their knees together and gives her a crooked smile to calm Kate down. Kate smiles back and relaxes in her seat, Chloe gets the movie started and scrambles to sit beside Rachel.

About halfway into the movie Kate is trembling slightly from fear, not really enjoying the movie. Grace quickly picks up on this and leans over to her left and taps Chloe’s shoulder and whispers to her ear.

“Hey, Kate’s getting scared. We’re gonna take-off”

Chloe nods her head and as Grace nudges Kate to get her attention, Chloe leans forward a bit to look at Kate and mouths a quick _sorry._

Kate gives a quick smile back to Chloe and she gets up and leaves, following behind Grace.

“Wait you two are leaving?” Rachel says as the two leave and Chloe leans over to Rachel whispering to her ear and Rachel gets a bit of a guilty face, “aw I’m sorry Katie. Well goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Kate says as she scuffles out behind the silver haired girl.

“Thank you so much Grace, I don’t think I could stay another minute seeing all that blood.”

Grace shrugs her shoulders, “Eh, is cool. I was getting bored a bit. Can I uh… chill at your room for a bit?”

“Of course.” Kate smiles at Grace as they head to her room.

As they are about to enter Kate’s room they hear Victoria’s door open and she quietly shuffles down the hall. She’s dressed up for a night out and as she closes her door her eyes land on the pair and she squints, “The fuck are you two doing together?”

_Oh no._

Grace’s expression quickly shifts and she stares at Victoria, “None of your business Chase. Sneaking out again after curfew?”

Victoria scoffs, “I’m making it my business, its not like anything is a secret around here. And so what if I am? Are you going to stop me?” She walks up to Grace and tries to intimidate her.

But Grace still towers over Victoria slightly, “I guess you wouldn’t understand what it’s like to hang out with a friend, since you’re always followed by your strays.”

Victoria crosses her arms, “Don’t talk about Courtney and Taylor like that!”

Grace leans down slightly and pushes Victoria’s shoulder to make her step back, “Fine, then butt out of my business and Kate’s.”

Victoria scowls up at Grace and brushes her shoulder, “Don’t touch me hoe. Fine whatever, I got better things to do.”

“Don’t you mean people to do?” Grace smirks down at the pixie blonde girl.

_That’s a little mean._

“Fuck you.”

“That all you got to say princess? Figures, you’re all bark and no bite.”

Victoria lets out an annoyed sigh and stomps her way to the exit and mumbles, “I’m not going to let some punk hoe ruin my night.”

Grace turns around to see Kate with a concerned look on her face and her expression drops slightly, “What?”

Kate shifts uncomfortable where she stands, “Did you really have to say all that mean stuff to her?”

“Probably not,” Grace frowns slightly, “I just didn’t want her to be a bitch to you. I’ll… try cutting back on the insults though if there’s a next time.”

Kate stays quiet for a second before speaking softly, “Thank you. Um… do you still want to come in?”

Grace feels her lips twitch a bit into a smile, “yeah, if you’re cool with that.”

“Yes, I would like that. But… can we listen to music instead?”

“Oh um, sure that’s cool.”

Kate sits on her bed and scoots up against the wall and pats the bed, waiting for Grace to sit beside her. Grace takes out her mp3 player and earbuds and sits beside Kate. They each take an earbud and before Grace decides to scroll through her music she nudges Kate with her shoulder and hands the music player to her, “You pick the song.”

Kate quizzically looks at Grace before taking it and scrolls through it, whenever they listen to music Grace usually picked the songs individually and all the songs she played Kate seemed to really like. Now it was Kate’s turn to pick.

Kate scrolls through the music player reading the titles of the songs.

_Eet – Grace showed me this song before, its really bittersweet._

_Hospital for Souls – Grace said this band plays a lot of heavy music._

_Noisy Sunday_

_Repeating Apologies_

_The Sense of Me_

_When You Can’t Sleep At Night -I think I heard Grace singing to this one the other night._

_You and I – oh I know Ingrid Michaelson._

_Oh…_

_This one looks interesting._

Grace is quietly hoping that Kate doesn’t secretly pick any of her heavier music but what plays after making her choice calms her worry.

_‘If you find yourself all alone_

_Or in prison_

_Whether behind bars_

_Or inside your mind_

_There is a plan’_

“It Will All Happen the Way It Should?” Grace raises her eyebrow and tilts her head to make sure that’s the song that’s playing. Kate nods her head and shows the screen to Grace.

“You showed me a few of their songs before and… they are very unique.” Kate smiles softly at Grace and rests her head on Grace’s shoulder.

Grace’s cheek flush red slightly and nuzzles the top of Kate’s head, “nice pick.”

_‘There is a plan_

_There’s a way out_

_It’s all happening the way it should_

_If you’re behind bars inside your mind there is a plan’_

Grace closes her eyes and enjoys the comfort of having Kate at her side. She feels something soft press against her cheek and her eyes go wide when she realizes that Kate just kissed her cheek.

“Thank you.” Kate says softly after kissing her cheek.

Grace stammers slightly before speaking, “What for?”

“For standing up to Victoria, although I am not too fond of the words you used, that was nice of you to protect me. Maybe you’re not the big scary punk girl everyone says you are.”

“I’m not punk.” Grace gives a funny look to Kate.

“You totally are.”

“I think you’re stereotyping. Isn’t that like a sin or something?”

Kate smacks Grace’s arm playfully, “If you’re not punk then what are you?”

“I’m Grace Reyes.” Grace winks at Kate who lets out a cute giggle as Grace tickles at her sides a little, “and if you call me punk again things won’t go well for you.”

“Okay! Okay you’re not punk!” Kate continues to laugh and tries swatting away Grace’s hand.

“Swear it Kate Marsh.” Grace continues her assault on her girl beneath her, easing up only to let Kate breathe.

“I swear!” Kate manages to say in between giggles and continues to swat at Grace’s hands. Her face is flushed red from all the laughter and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Grace’s lips twitch into a smile as she stops tickling Kate. Grace leans over and kisses Kate’s forehead before closing her eyes listening to the music again. Kate blushes slightly at the affectionate action Grace just performed. Kate looks over at Grace, who is now back in her comfortable position beside her. The blonde-haired girl studies Grace’s face closely as she listens to the music. Grace already has her eyes closed and doesn’t notice Kate staring at her.

_‘If you push yourself_

_To the edge and feel like jumping_

_If it’s ten flights up_

_Or even more than that_

_Just hold on, just hold on_

_There is a way out, there is a plan.’_

Kate slowly closes her eyes to enjoy the music and snuggles closer to Grace with a soft smile on her lips. She admires the warmth she is getting from Grace just by being close to her, enjoying the peace and silence between them. Kate is slowly beginning to doze off and barely is able to hear Grace before falling asleep.

Grace mumbles out the last two lines of the song before she dozes off too, “All that will pass, if you’re on the edge and feel like jumping. Just hold on.” 

* * *

 

Kate wakes up in the middle of the night and her eyes flutter open.

_Hm, what?_

_Oh dear!_

_I fell asleep!_

_On Grace!_

Kate’s eyes shoot open and she realizes that her head is now on Grace’s lap and Grace had a hand on her head. Grace lets out a groggy sound, “Hey sleeping beauty.”

“Grace, I am so sorry. You must have been really uncomfortable like th- “

“It’s cool Katie,” Grace raises her arms to stretch and Kate hears a few pops as Grace works out the kinks in her joints, “I’ve slept in worse positions. Besides I was pretty comfy actually.”

“Promise you’re not lying?” Kate pouts slightly looking at Grace wanting an honest response.

Grace smiles, finding it cute when Kate pouts, as she gently cups Kate’s cheek with one hand, “I’d never lie to someone to make them feel better.”

Kate looks into Grace’s eyes and leans into Grace’s hand. She can feel her heart thumping in her chest and blushes darkly wondering if Grace can hear it. The two just stare into each other’s eyes.

A similar thought crosses both their minds.

_She’s so beautiful._

Kate is the first to look away, she only averts her eyes but keeps her cheek pressed against Grace’s hand.

“Hey um… Kate?”

Kate looks back at Grace, “Hm?”

“Do you want to go on a second date with me?”

“Yes, I would love to.” Kate smiles softly, feeling butterflies in her stomach at another opportunity to go out with Grace. Another opportunity that would hopefully have a happier evening.

Grace gives Kate a crooked smile, “I was maybe thinking I cook something for you then we could watch a movie. At the theatre. That sound good?”

“Yes, that sounds nice.” That sounded like a simple date where no one can see them and it made Kate feel happy about that.

Grace slowly retracts her hand from Kate’s cheek and scoots to the edge of the bed and stands up to stretch, “hmm how does next Thursday sound?

“Next Thursday? That sounds really nice. My last class is at 12 PM.”

“I’m off at like 3 or something. Mind waiting for me a bit?” Grace’s lips form a crooked smile.

Kate returns the smile, “Yes of course.”

“I’m gonna go back to my room, crash for the night.” Grace looks down at Kate with a crooked smile still. She’s surprised that Kate stands up in front of her and gets up on her toes. Grace’s cheeks flush red as Kate leans closer to her.

 _Is she… going to kiss me?_ Grace thinks to herself. She feels her heart thump loudly in her chest as Kate slowly gets closer to her face. She closes her own eyes and then she feels Kate’s lips press against her cheek.

“Goodnight Grace.” Kate says softly, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

Grace opens her eyes and realizes she’s been holding her breath. She exhales slowly and nods her head, “Night Kate.” Grace exits Kate’s room and walks to her own dorm.

When Kate’s door closes she jumps around doing a little happy dance.

_I’m going on another date with Grace! And I kissed her cheek!_

Kate flops onto her bed with a big smile on her face, she grabs one of her pillows hugging it close to her as she closes her eyes to sleep.

_Things are going really well between Grace and I._

Kate continues to think about Grace until she has fallen asleep, excited to be going out again with Grace soon. Excited about her first relationship with someone going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) a cheek kiss from Kate. Kudos and feedback is always welcome and pretty soon I'll be posting up another story for you all to read. Have a great weekend everyone!


	13. A Second Chance

Chapter 13: A Second Chance

**October 19, 2013**

Gabe hands his younger sister her plate of food and a soda can, while he just grabs a bottle of water with his plate. Grace agreed to have dinner with Gabe to spend some time together, he also bribed her with a promise of a dessert. Grace sits at the table across from her brother and opens her soda to drink.

“So, is she your girlfriend?”

Grace chokes on her soda and slams the can down, “What?! Who?!”

Grace continues to stammer for a bit but Gabe cuts her off, “the girl you brought over and kicked me out of my own apartment for the afternoon.”

“No! Yes! I… she isn’t… we are just... I… we are dating. Don’t tell anyone please, I told her I would keep it on the down low and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Gabe chuckles at his little sister, “Grace don’t worry. No one is gonna find out unless you tell them. It’s nice seeing my baby sister dating someone nice. For your next date buy her some flowers or chocolates, whichever she likes more.”

Grace scowls at her older brother, “what would you know about dating Casanova? I’ve never even seen you with a girl.” She grabs her soda to take another sip from it.

“That’s what my boyfriend did. He’s done it a couple times. You remember Jack?”

“You’re with Jack?! You’re gay!”

“Bisexual, I thought I told you?”

Grace stares at her brother at this new information, “No! No, you never told me! How long have you been dating him!”

Gabe takes a bite of the lasagna and taps the fork against his lips to think, “mm one-year next week. But that is not the point, point is that this relationship is a part of your second chance of getting your shit together.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since you broke up with that Kat girl and started seeing Kate I’ve seen you the happiest you’ve been in years. Also, you’re sort of cleaning yourself up, you’re not spending nights here with hangovers or smoking as much either. All because you don’t want to fuck things up with this girl.”

Grace’s cheeks flush red at everything Gabe is pointing out, “That is… true…”

“Then just be you Grace, don’t try to overdo anything.”

“But… what if… I do fuck up?”

Gabe looks at his little sister’s face seeing her concern, “Then I’ll just kick your ass for screwing up.”

This gets Grace to chuckle, “Pft like you can kick my ass.”

“Not the point sis. Anyways, finish your dinner so we can eat that cheesecake you finally made for me.”

Grace nods her head and finishes her dinner. After sharing some cheesecake with her older brother Gabe drives Grace back to Blackwell.

_I should stop by to see Kate. Maybe we can listen to music for a bit._

A crooked smile forms on Grace’s lips.

_Maybe cuddle._

Grace starts to walk slightly faster to the dorms, when she gets to Kate’s room she enters and Kate is startled from where she is seated on her bed curled up. Grace’s smile quickly drops as she sees that Kate has been crying.

“Kate? What’s wrong?” Grace closes the door gently behind her and sits beside Kate, who is curled up against the wall.

Kate sniffles and wipes her nose with a tissue, “I… I was on the phone with my mother a while ago.”

_She doesn’t talk much about her mom. Is this why?_

“What happened?” Grace takes her boots off and kneels beside Kate, carefully taking the Christian girl into her arms.

Kate nestles into Grace’s embrace, “Sh-she was drunk and just called to say how much of a disappointment I am to her a-and that I’m going to hell.”

_Fuck that’s harsh. How could any mother say that to their child?_

“Why did you stay on the call if she was saying that to you Kate?”

“I-I don’t know.” Kate was not one to argue against anyone, even if that person was yelling at her making her feel worthless. Kate always had an uneasy relationship with her mother. No matter what she did, her mother never praised Kate. Not when she got perfect attendance at school every year, always had the best marks in her classes, not when she was asked to join the choir at the local church they attended, and especially not when Kate came out to her parents as Pansexual.

When that had happened, her father wasn’t home and Kate wanted to first tell her sisters. But her youngest sister had accidently told their mother and Kate’s mother kicked her out of the house. Kate walked to her dads work in tears who quickly left work to take her home and talk to her mother.

For days they were yelling at each other and then those days of yelling turned into months of silence and angry glares her mother would give to Kate. Eventually her parents had gotten divorced and Kate felt responsible, but her father assured her that things had slowly not been working out and her mother kicking Kate out was the final straw. Kate’s mother fought for dual custody of Kate’s younger sisters which she won. Her father thought it would be best if the moved somewhere new, so they moved where her father grew up.

Occasionally, Kate would call her sisters to see how they were doing and sometimes her mother would take the phone to “speak” to Kate. In reality her mother would just belittle Kate and she would be in tears by the end of the call. Intentional or not that was all her mother would say anything at the top of her head to make Kate feel like the divorce was all her fault and tell her she was going to Hell.

Grace takes a deep breath and gently rubs Kate’s back, “Kate, you don’t have to take that kind of shit. Even if she is your mother, she was acting like a bitch.”

“Grace!”

Grace leans back slightly startled, “Kate it’s true. You shouldn’t have to take shit from people.”

Kate begins to cry again and slowly pulls herself from Grace wiping her eyes, “But she’s my mother Grace, what would you know about that!” Right after those words leave her lips Kate gasps and covers her mouth in shock.

“G-Grace I…” Kate could not finish her sentence.

Grace feels a stinging sensation in her eyes as she feels them water up, “You know what? Fuck you.” Grace gets off the bed as Kate reaches for her.

“I-I’m sorry Grace that was very insensitive of m-me.” Kate flinches at Grace’s vulgar language directed at her, Kate tries to reach for Grace.

“Goodnight Kate.” Grace leaves Kate’s room ignoring her pleas to stay. Kate hops off her bed to go after Grace but Grace closes the door hard behind her making Kate flinch.

Grace goes up to the roof of the building and reaches into her left pocket for her cigarettes. She pulls one out along with her lighter. She sighs frustrated as she keeps flicking the lighter but it won’t ignite.

“Fucking shit!”

Grace keeps trying to flick the lighter on and doesn’t notice the door behind her open. She feels a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and turns around, “Go away Ka…. Chloe?”

“Dude, you okay?”

Grace wipes her eyes to remove any remnants of tears, “What are you doing here Chloe?”

“Well I heard a door slam and came out my room to see the ruckus and there you were, going down the hall and I just guessed you came up here. What’s wrong?” Chloe looks into the eyes of her friend trying to figure out what has her so upset.

“It’s nothing Price.” Grace sighs heavily and speaks in a raspy tone, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone.

“It’s not nothing if you’re up here crying.”

Grace sighs knowing Chloe won’t go away until she tells her what’s wrong, “Kate… and I were talking just now and she lashed out mentioning… my mom.”

“That’s harsh… I’m sure she didn’t mean to Grace.” Chloe’s expression softens slightly. Grace wasn’t really the best person to lash out to because she got angrily easily, especially at the mention of her parents. And frankly, who wouldn’t?

Grace scoffs, “People are only honest when they’re angry or drunk. She fucking meant it.”

“Grace, people say a bunch of shit when their upset, it doesn’t make them a bad person. Besides, if Kate said something like that I’m sure something really is bugging her. Talk to her, she doesn’t seem the type to lash out at someone for no reason.”

The silver haired girl stares at Chloe, “No. Fuck her. I tell someone what happened to my parents and first thing they do is say I don’t know what it is like to have a mother. You know why I don’t know? Because she died giving birth to me! So, of fucking course I don’t know what it’s like to have a mother drunk call me and say I’m a worthless little shit!” Grace is breathing heavily now, tears streaming down her eyes.

“Gra- “Chloe tries to speak but Grace cuts her off. Not wanting to hear anything else from Chloe.

“No Chloe! Fuck! Her! It was a fucking mistake getting involved with her!” Grace yells out in anger wanting absolutely nothing to do with Kate at this moment.

Chloe sighs, “Grace, the people we really care about will eventually hurt us. Its unavoidable, give her a chance to show you she’s sorry. Grace this is like the first time she’s ever done anything to upset you, hell it’s probably the first time she upset anyone.”

“No! She can just fuck right off.”

With that, Chloe sighs, “Alright Grace…” she turns to leave, “See you round.”

“Whatever.” Grace wipes her eyes, sighing as she collects her composure and looks out towards the trees from the roof of the school.

The only things Grace new about her mom was whatever her dad said about her, before he had died. He said she was a very stubborn individual, short fused, but also a very caring person. Her mother was a very artistic and creative person, always singing some song that she heard on the radio or doodling on any surface she can, mostly napkins and sometimes her hands.

_I wish I could have met her._

Grace eyes water up again and she grits her teeth trying to hold back the tears. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Grace tries to think of other things right, like Sammy’s café and their pastries, the guitar Gabe gifted her for her 18th birthday and the rhythm of her favorite song. She thought of anything that would ease her mind. Eventually, Grace calms down and leaves the roof to go back to her room.

For the next few days any attempt Kate makes at talking to Grace, Grace shuts her down or walks away. If Kate tried to walk up to Grace, she would walk in the opposite direction faster. If Kate texted or called her, Grace just ignored her completely.

Eventually, Grace just calmed down over the matter and is making her way to the TV Lounge, a little late, for another movie night. She took a shower earlier to relax and is wearing just a pair of black sweats and a plain black shirt. When she gets there the movie is just barely started and she sits down in her usual spot, not really greeting anyone, and notice’s something off as she walked to her spot.

_Why is she staring at me?_

She does a quick glance and catches Dana glaring at her, Brooke too.

_Wait where is Kate? Doesn’t she always come to this shit? Crap… is she not here because of me? No that can’t be why._

Grace leans over to Chloe and nudges her to get her attention. Chloe grunts and pulls herself away from Rachel to lean over to Grace, “What’s up?”

“Where’s Kate?”

Chloe shrugs and leans over to Max asking her the same question. Eventually Chloe leans back over to Grace, “She didn’t feel good tonight so she stayed in her room. She hasn’t been feeling well last couple days. I wonder why.” Chloe says the last sentence with a bit of sarcasm and Grace simply shoots her a glare. Chloe shrugs and leans back into Rachel who promptly snuggles into the bluenette.

Grace contemplates checking up on Kate.

_Maybe I went overboard with how I ignored her…_

The silver haired girl gets up from her seat and leaves the TV lounge, heading to Kate’s room. When she gets there she just enters the room without knocking. She finds Kate seated on her couch, curled into a ball and crying silently. When the door is opened Kate looks over to see who entered her room. The blonde girl tenses up slightly as she looks at Grace.

Grace feels her heart sink seeing the sad, scared and broken expression on Kate’s face. Fresh tear steaks down her cheeks, her hair in a messy bun, the dark circles under her eyes and her trembling figure.

_I… fucked up…_

_Big time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen chapters in! :) Thank you all for the support with this story. Not much to say for the end of this one. I really like how this story is turning out thanks to my close friends who read through this before I post it and they motivate me to continue posting and write more stories. Thank you all again for reading and feel free to leave any comments or Kudos.


	14. For Heaven's Sake

Chapter 14: For Heaven’s Sake

**October 25, 2013**

_Who could have done this? Why to me?_

Kate thought to herself as she stared at her wall where her bed is located, she feels her heart sink as she looks at the red upside down cross painted on it and a disturbing photo of a burnt corpse and her face photoshopped onto the image saying ‘whores like you burn’.

Kate wipes away her tears as she sits on her couch slightly shaken up, looking over at Grace who just entered her room. “G-Grace?” she says weakly.

“Kate… fuck I’m so sorry…” Grace shuts the door behind her and sits next to Kate, leaving some space between them. Grace looks at the crying girl in front of her and just has this horrible sinking feeling in her stomach, “I…” She is unable to say anything because Grace can’t think of anything to say.

“S-sorry for what?” Kate wipes her eyes as she looks at Grace then her wall, “Y-you didn’t do that.”

Grace’s brow furrows slightly as she turns her head and see’s the upside cross on the wall and that sinking feeling her stomach begins to become a boiling anger. She stands up and gets a closer look of it and the disturbing photo on her bed. Grace clenches her fists tightly as she begins to get angry already wanted to beat the shit out of whoever was responsible for this. She looks down at the photo and it reminds her of what Nathan did to Max’s room when he reported him for bullying Warren. Grace assumes it’s likely Nathan but she can’t figure out why he’d do this to Kate who literally has done nothing to him.

“Grace?” Kate says weakly trying to get the attention of the other girl. She sniffles and sits properly on the couch, “I’m so sorry about what I said to you about your mother. Th-that was very insensitive of me to say. I’m sorry for making you upset.”

_Wait, she is saying sorry to me? But I’m the one who overreacted, but she is the one apologizing._

Hearing those words makes Grace’s heart sink. She sighs and takes a deep breath, looking into Kate’s eyes, “Kate, you shouldn’t really be saying sorry. Like yeah it was shitty what you said to me but like… I did lash out at you and ignored you. That was fucking uncool. I guess maybe I owe you an apology.” Grace clears her throat and tries to hold back tears, she hardly ever admits to any of her faults and it is very difficult for Grace to do so, “Do you um… accept… my uh… apology?”

Kate sits at her couch stunned at Grace’s words, it takes her a few moments to process what was said to her but she nods her head in response. Grace feels a weight come off her chest and mbefore she can say anything she hears Kate’s stomach growls loudly and the Christian girl’s cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

“Have you had dinner yet?”

Kate shakes her head no and folds her arms over her stomach embarrassed. Grace nods her in head in response, “Uh you cool with pizza? I think they brought some for the movie tonight… and we can eat in my room. If you’re cool with that.”

Kate thinks it over first looking down at her feet and then back up with Grace, “Y-yes… I’m… cool with that.” Kate gives a weak smile to Grace. Grace returns the smile with her own crooked smile, she guides Kate out of her room and they first walk to Grace’s room.

“Make yourself at home, I’m gonna grab some pizza for us. Is cheese fine? And is there anything you want to drink?” Grace says as she stands by her door awaiting Kate’s response.

“Yes, cheese is fine and water would be nice.” Kate says softly as she takes a comfy seat on Grace’s bed. Grace nods her head and walks down to the Tv Lounge where everyone is still watching the movie. No one pays her any mind as she practically takes a whole box of cheese pizza, a bottle of water and a can of soda and scurries out heading to her room.

When she returns she finds Kate is curled up on her bed against the wall wrapped up in a blanket. As Grace looks at Kate she sees how tired she looks with the bags under her eyes, the tear stains on her cheeks and the sad expression still on her face.

Grace sets the pizza box down in front of Kate and scoots up on the bed to sit beside her, “Hey Kate, I’ll call Simon tomorrow to clean your wall. Right now, lets just have some pizza and listen to music.”

“B-but shouldn’t w-we also report this to Principal Wells?”

Grace frowns slightly and shakes her head, “He probably won’t do anything if Prescott did it.”

“H-how do you know Nathan did it?” Kate asks curiously.

“Well he did the same sh…” Grace stops herself to limit her cursing around Kate, “same thing to Max some time ago. Nathan’s pretty much untouchable.” Grace sighs as she says this. She can see Kate get slightly more upset.

“But…”

“Sorry Kate, but that’s how things are. Nothing we can really do if it was Nathan, even if it wasn’t Wells won’t get off his ass to do anything. Let’s not focus on this yeah? Let’s get you fed and relaxed.” Kate clearly wants to say more on the matter but when her stomach growls at the mention of food she nods her head. Grace reaches for the pizza box and slides it to Kate, “I’m gonna play some music for us.” Kate nods her head as she grabs a pizza slice and slowly nibbles at it.

Grace gets off the bed and walks to her bed and opens her laptop and scrolls through her laptop and finds a playlist of music she has prepared for anytime she is listening to music with Kate. She makes sure her laptop is not connected to her speaker and just lets the music play straight from her laptop, she plays ‘Hidden Beneath’ by Message to Bears. After making sure the music is on shuffle she sits back on her bed and grabs a slice of pizza to eat. Grace is trying to think of anything to say to Kate.

_Do I tell her I’m sorry again? Fuck what do I… oh._

Grace is pulled from her thoughts as Kate scoots close to Grace and leans against her shoulder. Kate takes a deep breathe and says quietly, “I… missed you…”

Grace can feel her cheeks burning as she blushes at the remark. Grace is wondering why she’s blushing so much at three simple words, Katherine had said those words to her often but it never got this kind of response.

_Maybe it’s because Kate actually means it._

Grace lets that thought sit for a bit and realizes she missed Kate too, despite ignoring her for over a week. The punk girl had missed listening to music with Kate, their long talks at night and just being around Kate in general. “I missed you too Kate,” Grace says back.

Grace adjusts herself to be better seated against Kate and wraps an arm around her, Kate responds by cuddling closer to Grace and nuzzling her shoulder as she eats another slice of pizza. After eating all the slices, Grace speaks up, “You can spend the night here if you want. I can sleep on my couch.”

“O-oh Grace I can’t let you sleep on the couch. This is your room.” Kate looks over at Grace concerned.

Grace just shrugs her shoulders, “It’s fine. I don’t mind it, I want to make sure you are comfortable.”

Kate pouts slightly ready to argue but Grace gets up, “I’m gonna go brush my teeth, do you uh… want me to get your stuff too?”

Kate keeps the pout on her face for a few more seconds before sighing and nod her head, “Y-yes please. My little bag is on my desk. Oh, and… and can you bring Alice? I don’t want her to be alone.” Kate says shyly. Grace gives Kate a crooked smile and nods her head, “Yeah, I’ll go ahead and get that for you.”

Grace exits her room and walks down to Kate’s room and gets her bag of bathroom products and stuffs it into her hoodie. Grace see’s the disturbed photo still on Kate’s bed, so she grabs it and crumples it. She quickly gets out of Kate’s room and goes to the trashcan near the girl’s bathroom and throws it away in there. Grace returns to Kate’s room looks at Alice, gets some food for her and refills her bowl before getting her cage and gently makes her way back to her own room. She gets back to her room and finds Kate setting a pillow and blanket on the couch, Grace goes to her laptop, pauses the music and shuts off her laptop. Grace clears a small space on her desk and sets Alice down. Both the girls head to the restroom to brush their teeth before returning to Grace’s room. Grace enters first and heads for the couch before Kate can argue with her to sleep on the bed.

“Goodnight Kate,” Grace says as she lays on the couch and gets comfy. She turns to her side to face Kate and keeps eye contact with her. Kate is getting cozy on Grace’s bed and looks at Grace with a small pout which quickly fades away as sleep starts to take her over, “Thank you Grace. Goodnight.”

Kate quickly falls asleep after having trouble doing so the last few nights. Kate sleeps at ease knowing that Grace is in the same room as her and she feels safe as well. Grace lets herself fall asleep fairly quickly and doesn’t wake up until the morning. She quietly yawns and covers her mouth to limit the noise she makes. Grace rubs her eyes a bit and sits up, lifting her arms above her head and cracks her back then her neck. She searches for her hoodie and grabs it, she checks inside the pockets and pulls out her cigarettes and lighter before slipping on her hoodie. Getting off the couch she slips on some slippers and quietly exits her room.

She decides to go downstairs first to see if Samuel is out there to let him know about Kate’s room. When she gets outside she see’s Samuel sitting on a bench feeding birds.

“Hey Samuel.” Grace says to get his attention.

In a soft tone of voice, Samuel speaks, “Oh! Hello Grace. Samuel is just feeding these beautiful birds. How can I help you this morning?”

Grace nods her head, “Um… some punk pulled a prank on Kate and painted her wall. Is it possible that you can clean it?”

Samuel has a concerned look, “Oh no, that is very very sad to hear. Yes, Samuel can clean that today. Did Grace report this to Principal Wells already?”

“Yeah, he said he would look into the matter.” Grace lies knowing that nothing will really be done about the matter.

Samuel seems to believe her and tosses some more seeds to the birds, “I will clean the paint today. Samuel will make sure wall is free of paint.”

“Thanks Samuel, see ya round.” Grace waves at him and heads back into the dorms and makes her way up to the roof for a quick smoke. Looking out towards the school she just watches the sun come up. Closing her eyes as she takes a drag of the cigarette, Grace enjoys the calmness of the morning. She tries to figure out what she should do today.

_I should take Kate out to eat, so she isn’t stuck in her room all day. Maybe we could go to the Two Whales and get breakfast. Maybe do something else, like get ice cream or some shit._

Grace puts out her cigarette and goes back downstairs to her room. She quietly enters her room, but not quietly enough since Kate stirs in her sleep and mumbles, “Grace?”

“Kate? Shit sorry, did I wake you?” Grace looks concerned as she sits on her couch. She studies Kate’s sleepy face. Kate slowly sits up on the bed, her hair a mess but she still looks adorable.

Kate rubs the sleep out of her eyes before responding, “No, it’s okay. Um, I should go let Samuel… know about my room.” Her expression drops slightly at the reminder of Thursday evening. Coming back from classes at the end of the day and just finding the photo on her bed and the upside down cross painted in her room. Kate had felt scared that someone had entered her room and done such a thing. She stayed in her room all of Friday and was scared to tell anyone about what had happened.

“Oh, don’t worry bout it. I already let him know, he said he’d do it by the afternoon. Um, do you wanna go grab breakfast with me? At the Two Whales, we can get you some fresh air and stuff. We could take a walk and get ice cream. Anything you want, keep you out all day if you’re okay with that.” Grace suggests to Kate, hoping she will say yes.

Kate reaches up and plays with a strand of hair nervously, “I… I think it would be nice to go out. I-I don’t want to leave Alice alone all day though.”

“Do you have anyone you could trust to leave her with?” Grace asks.

Kate thinks about it, “Maybe Max, I could text her if she’s okay with it.” Kate sniffs a bit then wrinkles her nose, “I should shower first then text her. I’m going to grab some new clothes and shower. I’ll… knock on your door when I’m ready to go.” Grace looks in the eyes of Kate and nods her head. Kate gets out of the bed and exits Grace’s room without another word.

Grace checks her phone and see’s that it is just barely past nine in the morning. She moves to sit at her desk where Alice is resting, she opens her cage and gently lifts her out. Grace sets the bunny down on her lap and gently pets her. “Hey Alice? Um… you think… Kate and I can still be friends after the shit I pulled?”

Alice just presses into Grace’s hand, “I mean like… fuck. I got pissed off at her and ignored her for a week. I’m lucky that she is even talking to me still. Did I already fuck things up?” Grace says as she runs her fingers up and down along Alice’s back.

“I probably shouldn’t be thinking about this kind of shit right now. I need to make sure she’s okay before I ask where we stand.” Grace pets Alice for a few more minutes for setting her back in her cage carefully. Grace goes to her drawer and changes her clothes, finding a band t-shirt to wear and black faded jeans before slipping on her hoodie. After roughly an hour goes by of Grace laying on her bed there is a knock on her door. When she opens it there’s Kate, wearing a grey zip-up hoodie and yellow shirt with blue jeans. Her hair is also let down rather than being up its usual bun and Grace blushes slightly at this rare sight of Kate in simple clothes and still managing to look beautiful.

“Max said she would be okay with watching Alice. Um, can you help me take her to Max’s room?” Kate says softly. Grace nods her head and gets off her bed. She gently carries Alice’s cage over to Max’s room and Max takes the cage setting it by her bed. Grace doesn’t say anything to Max but Kate thanks her again for looking over Alice for the day. Max just smiles politely and gives Kate a warm hug and waves at Grace as they leave.

Kate and Grace walk out of the dorms together in silence and head for the bus stop at the front of the school. When they take their seats at the back Grace pulls out her phone and hands an earbud to Kate so they can listen to music together. Kate takes the earbud and they listen to music together. Grace can see Kate relax slightly during the bus ride and wonders if she is responsible for that.

When they arrive at the Two Whales Diner and see it is not full they take their seats across from each other in a booth. Grace is the first to speak after a minute of silence, “I’m uh… pretty hungry for some waffles, what about you?”

“I… I think I’ll get some waffles too. I-I want to get a vanilla shake but I’m unsure if I’ll be able to finish it.”

“We can share one!” Grace says right away then she blushes, “Um, I mean… we can share one if you want. If you’re okay with that.”

A small smile forms on Kate’s lips and she nods her head, “I’m okay with that.” Grace still feels the heat on her cheeks from her statement but a crooked smile also forms. They both order their waffles and shake.

“So, um… how… have you been?” Grace decides to ask while they wait for their food.

Kate’s expression drops slightly and she looks down at the table wear she is slowly ripping apart pieces of a napkin, “I… I’ve just been a bit upset this week. Guilty that I made you feel upset last week, and scared that someone came into my room while I wasn’t in there and… and did that thing…”

“Kate, I’m really really sorry for making you feel like that. You probably didn’t mean what you said because you were upset and I don’t know the situation with your mom. I shouldn’t have said what I did about your mom.”

Kate stops tearing the napkin and looks up at Grace, “Grace, it’s fine. You…. You were actually right. I shouldn’t let my mom say those mean things to me.”

“That’s true but… like I did it in a shitty way. I’m not really good with wording things or timing.” Grace says softly and looks away from Kate and down at her hands which are folding onto the table. She blushes as she sees Kate’s hands reach over and rest over top of hers.

“Grace, it’s true the way you put it… may not have been the best choice of words. But they were words I needed to hear.” Kate says as she gently squeezes the top of Grace’s hands, “I’m… I’m lucky to know someone like you. Someone who will tell me things I need to hear even if I don’t want to.”

Grace feels her stomach do a flip at what Kate is saying. She’s confused that Kate is saying she is the one lucky to know Grace, but in Grace feels she’s the lucky one to even still be talking to Kate. “Kate… no. I’m the lucky one. I mean I treated you like shit and you’re still talking to me. And… and…”

“We are both lucky.” Kate says with a soft smile not letting Grace finish her sentence. Grace’s face lights up slightly and before she can say anything else Kate quickly retracts her hands when the waitress approaches with their food and the vanilla shake. Grace already misses the feeling of Kate’s hands on top of hers, but she notices the crooked smile on her lips is starting to hurt her cheeks a bit so she lets her face relax.

The two enjoy their breakfast peacefully as well as sharing a milk shake. After a bit persuading, Grace pays for their breakfast before they leave the diner. Grace leads Kate down to the beach where they walk down the sidewalk slowly, watching other people pass by and the ocean’s waves softly crashing onto the shore. Kate walks fairly close to Grace as they go down along the beach, not caring if people notice how close she is walking along side her.

Eventually, Grace and Kate end up walking to the lighthouse at the end of the beach. They take a seat at the bench at the top of the hill right next to the light house. Its already a little past two in the afternoon when they sit down. Grace is hunched over sitting on the edge of the bench, looking out towards the water. Kate is beside her leaning back against the bench, her hands rested on her lap.

“Thank you, Grace.” Kate says softly after a brief silence. Grace sits up slightly before leaning back on the bench with Kate and turns her head to look at her.

“For what?”

A small smile forms on Kate’s lips, “For today. For… still looking out for me and giving me today to get out.”

Grace swallows a bit nervously feeling her cheeks heat up, “Oh uh, yeah. No problem.”

Grace looks at Kate still, staring into her eyes and her gaze goes down to Kate’s lips briefly. Grace takes a deep breath, “Hey Kate?”

Kate turns her head a bit more to look at Grace better, “Yes?” Kate’s cheeks flush red when she see’s Grace slowly leaning towards her. She closes her eyes quickly and doesn’t move, feeling nervous about Grace leaning towards her. Grace notices the nervousness on Kate’s face and is about to stop leaning to Kate to kiss her lips, but instead she leans forward and kisses her forehead, “let’s grab some lunch. We can go to my brothers shop, see if he maybe cooked something.”

Kate opens her eyes when Grace kisses her forehead and internally is relieved about the anxiety going away, but nonetheless her cheeks are still red. She nods her head to Grace’s suggestion of lunch. Grace is the first to stand up and Kate follows beside her as they walk to Gabe’s music shop.

Upon getting there they find Jesse working at the counter and Gabe organizing some merchandize.

“Howdy there, Grace and Grace’s friend.” Jesse says from the counter. Kate waves at Jesse and gives him a kind smile.

Gabe stops what he is doing and sets some CD’s back on the counter, “Hey Grace. Hello Kate. Food bring you here?” Kate greets Gabriel and nods her head about the comment of food bringing them to his shop.

“Yeah, what did you make today?” Grace asks. She idly picks up one of the CD’s Gabe set down. Grace sets the CD back down after seeing it’s a band she already knows then looks up at her brother.

“Tacos de asada. I also made some agua de jamaica. I had to stop Jesse from drinking it all, I know its your favorite.” He says as he looks over at the young cowboy who shrugs his shoulders.

Grace punches her brothers arm, “You made jamaica without telling me?! You ass.”

Gabriel just chuckles, “Hey I saved you some. Doesn’t that count? Also, Kate since you’re here, are you going to join us next week for Grace’s birthday cake?”

Gabe’s cheek flush red and she glares at him angrily while punching her brothers arm hard, “Mendigo Puto! Callate!”

Kate curiously looks at Grace then at Gabriel, “Grace’s birthday is next week?”

Gabe nods his head, “Yeah, on Thursday we are cutting her cake. There are some family friends coming over. Grace, I thought you would’ve told her last week?”

Grace’s expression drops slightly because she didn’t tell Gabe that she was not temporarily talking to Kate. She is about to say something when Kate speaks up first, “Oh, that is my fault. I’ve been really busy the last couple days with my studies. But yes, I would like to come if it is no trouble.”

Gabe gives a crooked smile and nods his head, “You’re no bother Kate. Anyone who is friends with my baby sister is welcomed to my home. You two go get food.” He waves them off and Grace quickly walks forward and Kate follows behind her.

When they get upstairs and into Gabriel’s apartment Grace speed walks to the kitchen and Kate just follows behind her slowly, “I didn’t know your birthday was next Thursday, on Halloween.”

Grace grabs a plate and the tortillas for her tacos, “Well, I never really brought it up and we weren’t exactly on speaking terms.” Grace says quietly.

Kate nods her head in understanding, “Well now I know. I have time to get you something.” Kate smiles softly as Grace hands her a plate, “Oh um, what are uh… tacos de asada? And that jamaica your brother mentioned?”

“Oh um, its tacos with like chopped steak and agua de jamaica um… it’s I think called hibiscus tea in English? You add like sugar to make it sweeter since it’s super bitter.” Grace explains to Kate.

Kate nods her head and lets Grace prepare her three small tacos and serve her some of the tea they sit at the kitchen table and eat peacefully.

“So um… Kate? Are… you and I… okay? Like on good terms….” Grace says quietly and clearly nervous. But she looks at Kate as she says this. Grace had been dreading asking this question all day and thought now would be a good time to ask her.

Kate looks up from her plate to the other girl, “W-well… Yes. I would say that we are. Wouldn’t you?” She had been slightly caught off by the question, but Kate had been wanting to ask the same thing to Grace.

Grace clears her throat and nods her head, “Yeah! Yeah, I just… wanted to make sure and ask…”

Kate nods her head, “After this… if my room is clean… would you like to stay over? Like for the night…” Kate’s cheeks are slightly red as she says this, she is looking at Grace fidgeting with her hands.

Grace wipes her hand on her jeans and nods her head with a crooked smile, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

With that, both girls finish their food and after washing their dishes they make their way back to the dorms. Both of them glad to be speaking with the other and look forward to be spending time around each other again.

 


	15. Happy Hallowbirthday

Chapter 15: Happy Hallowbirthday

October 31, 2013

For Grace’s birthday, since it landed on Halloween they also were told to dress up in their costume, would cut the cake as early as possible to take her out trick-or-treat later in the evening. Despite turning nineteen, Grace still wore a costume today. But it was fairly simple, just a long black cape and black outfit with fangs sticking out slightly, which she just took out to eat her cake later. She was dressed as a vampire. Since she was out of class at three today she went straight to Gabriel’s place. He didn’t pick her up because he had to get some last-minute items for her birthday and Kate said she would arrive later because she had to meet with a group to study with. After cutting the cake and staying a while Grace and Kate agreed to go to the Halloween party going on at Blackwell then go to Grace’s room to end the night with movies.

At this moment, Grace paced around the kitchen waiting for Kate to arrive to her brother’s apartment.

_Where is she? Is she not coming? Did something happen?_

Her brother wasn’t there either. The only people in the apartment with her was Ana, who was dressed as an pirate with a plastic parrot on her shoulder, and her daughter Fareeha, dressed as a zombie soccer player, and Jesse, who just wore a large belt buckle to go along with his hat to dress as a cowboy. Ana was in the kitchen reading a book while her daughter and Jesse were in the living room. She can vaguely hear Fareeha talking about someone named Angie or something but her attention is quickly drawn to the door when it opens and in walks in Jack, her brother and Kate. She quickly greets her brother, dressed up as a vampire as well letting his hair be curly today who was also holding a white box and a small pink one on top, and his boyfriend, Jack, who had painted his face white and black circles around his eyes. Grace runs up to Kate for a tight hug which is quickly returned with a giggle.

“Sorry I ran a little late, the study group went on a little longer than expected and I was running an errand and I bumped into your brother and he suggested giving me a ride to here.” Kate slowly retracts from the hug and hands Grace a small bag, “Happy birthday.”

Grace smiles and takes the bag, “Thanks Kate. What’re you dressed up as?” She raises her eyebrow and looks at the outfit Kate is wearing. She had on a long white gown and had a halo on her head. “An angel?” Grace raises her eyebrow and tries to suppress a laugh.

“Yes, it was the only costume that I was able to find on short notice that was um… appropriate and that I liked.” Kate says with a little smile.

She and Kate walk over to the living room where she introduces Kate to Fareeha who just quietly waves at her with a friendly smile. After that she takes Kate over to meet Ana who had stood up to help Gabriel set plates at the table and light the candles on Grace’s cake, which he just brought.

“Ana, uh… this is my… good friend Kate.” Grace says a bit nervously wanting to respect Kate’s wish about not yet making the information of them dating public. She chose her words carefully and felt confident about what she said and that Ana would not pick up on it.

Ana hands the lighter to Jack and she turns to the two younger girls, “Ah, hello Kate. I’m Ana Amari. A close family friend, it’s nice to meet you.” She reaches out her arm to shake Kate’s.

“Nice to meet you too.” Kate says with a smile as she shakes Ana’s hand. She is surprised by the firm handshake from the older woman.

“Alright enough chit chat lets sing happy birthday for my baby sister.” Gabriel says as he gets Grace and sits her in front of the cake. He scoots her chair forward and the lights are shut off.

Everyone sounds the table and begins to sing happy birthday to Grace and after the candles are blown it, everyone is handed a slice. Kate takes a seat next to Grace and Gabe goes to grab the presents for Grace. From Ana and Fareeha she got a birthday card and money, Jack got her a CD from a band she likes, her brother gifted her $50 and Kate’s gift was some new earbuds. Grace thanked them all and after some time Gabe said he can drive Grace and Kate back to the school and they accepted the offer. Before leaving Kate retrieves the small pink box from the fridge that Gabriel was carrying earlier and Grace tried to peek at what it was but Kate kept the box away from her.

They get to the school a little after eight p.m. and before letting them get out the car Gabe tells them to be safe and wishes Grace happy birthday again before they walk to the dorms to leave Grace’s gifts in her room.

“Thanks for coming today.” Grace says with a crooked smile when they enter her room and shut the door behind them. She puts away her gifts and sits on her bed, pulling out her phone to put the fangs back in her teeth. Kate sits beside Grace still holding the small pink box and hands it to Grace with a warm smile.

Grace chuckles and takes the box and opens it. She gets a big crooked smile on her face when she sees a small cupcake inside, “I got this for you at a bakery at the other end of Arcadia. I bumped into your brother there while picking this up since he was getting the cake and picking up his friend.” Kate says this with a big smile, not aware that Jack and Gabriel are together.

Grace decides to just let it be, she closes the box and sets it on her box and turns to Kate. She pulls Kate into a warm hug, “Thanks Katie.”

The two remain in the hug for a bit before Grace pulls back and looks at the other girl, “You sure you wanna go to the party tonight?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kate says with a kind smile and nods her head, “I know you… like going to parties and I would like to try being a little more of a social butterfly. I’ll feel safe going if you’re there with me.”

Grace smiles and kisses the top of Kate’s head before they leave to the pool where the Halloween party is taking place. When they near the gym Grace speaks up, “At any point you wanna leave but don’t wanna say anything just like squeeze my shoulder or something. Yeah?”

Kate nods her head and they enter the gym where the music is blaring and everyone is dressed up for Halloween. There are cob webs everywhere and orange and black lights flashing in the pool which is tarped off so no one can swim. As per usual the back of the pool is blocked off for the Vortex club VIP area.

Grace leads Kate first over to the drinks where she gets Kate a water bottle and for herself she gets a red cup with beer in it. They first find somewhere to sit and just observe people dancing. They see Rachel, Chloe and Max all dancing together and they are waved over.

“Do you want to go dance?” Grace says to Kate with a crooked smile.

Kate stutters slightly, “Oh, I’m not… I don’t know… how to dance….” She says this shyly and mumbles out the last part. Grace stands up and finishes her drink and pulls Kate with her who lets out a loud yelp and giggles. “Grace!”

Grace easily drags Kate over and the small group all dance together to have fun.

“I see our little angel here has soften your heart.” Rachel says with a wink to Grace.

Grace’s cheeks flush red and she scowls, “So what? Doesn’t mean I still can’t be a hardass.”

Chloe chuckles at that, “I don’t know Grace, I think being around Kate too long will make your shriveled heart grow three sizes.”

Grace is about to flip off Chloe but she sees Kate cover her mouth and giggle at that comment so she decides against it. After a bit of dancing with the group, Grace goes to get herself another drink and as she gets there someone bumps into her.

“Watch where your going fuck fa-…. Katherine? What the fuck are you doing here?” Grace’s good mood quickly goes away as her ex-girlfriend bumps into her, who is dressed up as a cat.

“Can’t I wish you happy birthday?” Katherine speaks in a slurred tone and is clearly drunk. She leans close to Grace who responds by taking a step away from Katherine.

“I meant why the fuck are you here at the party. At my school.”

“Nathan invited me. I… wanted to say I’m fucking sorry for what happened to Kate. It’s a shame that someone went into her room and left that photo on her bed” She says this with a smirk.

“You fucking did that?!” Grace clenches her fist and takes a step towards Katherine. Katherine takes a step forward to and places a hand on Grace’s chest to stop her.

“How would I be able to do that? I don’t have a key to the dorms or even know where her room is.”

Grace grabs Katherine by the shoulders forcing her to stumble back, “Stay the fuck away from her. I don’t care whether or not you fucked up her room. But if you do anything to her, if you talk to her ever or even if you look at her the wrong way. You and I will have a big fucking problem.”

Katherine rolls her eyes and shoves Grace off of her, “Whatever, you don’t scare me.” Katherine tries to quickly lean over to kiss Grace cheek, but Grace reacts quickly and shoves her back hard making her fall over.

She stands up and is clearly upset as she tries to throw a punch at Grace who just pushes her back. Before Grace can do anything, she feels something, or well someone actually, hug her arm. Ready to shove the person away she turns her head to see who it is and feels her stomach sink slightly. Kate is the one hugging her arm, holding her back with a look on her face that is pleading for her to not do anything. Grace slowly unclenches her fists and sighs forcing herself to try to relax. Katherine is stepping forward again but Nathan comes up and blocks her, “Babe what’s going on?” Clearly Nathan didn’t see Grace shove back Katherine otherwise he would be in a pissed mood or say something to Grace, maybe even punch and then Grace can finally kick his ass.

_No, stop that. Kate is here, I shouldn’t start shit right now._

Katherine glares angrily at Grace and Kate before looking up Nathan, “I’m not having fun anymore. Take me home, now.” Katherine crosses her arms and starts to walk away and Nathan quickly follows behind her. Grace watches Katherine walk away and then she notices Kate squeeze her arm slightly and a worried look on her face.

“Let’s um… go let the others know we are leaving yeah? Then we can go to your room for movies.” Grace says and she leads Kate back to her friends to tell them goodnight. Rachel of course tells them its too early to leave but Kate says she feels sleepy and that stops Rachel from pressing further.

Grace and Kate walk off to the dorms and Kate has not let go of Grace’s arm. Grace actually feels really relaxed despite what had just happened at the party.

_Maybe it’s because Kate is still holding onto me. Or maybe Rachel was right, Kate is making me a bit of a softie or some shit._

Grace thinks this over as they get to Kate’s room, “Hey um… thanks for like holding me back.”

“It’s okay Grace. You don’t have to thank me, I didn’t really do anything. Um, can I change out of this before you come in?” Kate looks down at her costume that she is still wearing.

Grace gives Kate a crooked smile and nods her head, “Yeah that’s cool. I gotta change out too.”

“I’ll… give you your real birthday present too when you come.” Kate says with a smile, a light blush on her cheeks too. The smile on Grace’s lips get more crooked as she nods her head and walks off to her room. Grace wonders what the gift could be as she changes out of her costume and struggles slightly to remove the fangs glued to her teeth.

_I wonder what it could be._

Grace’s cheeks start to hurt slightly as she tries to figure out what else Kate could have gotten her beside the pair of earbuds she got earlier. She changes into a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts before returning to Kate’s room. She knocks first and waits for the okay to come in.

When Grace enters and closes the door behind her to find Kate standing in the middle of the room with a big smile and her hands behind her back, “Please close your eyes Grace.”

Grace rolls her eyes and takes a step to Kate to be closer to her and closes her eyes. Grace can feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest in anticipation of what else Kate got her for her birthday.

Grace doesn’t have to wonder long as she feels hands cup her cheeks and lips press against her own. She feels her stomach do a flip and her heart is slamming against her chest as she realizes that Kate is kissing her. Grace starts to feel a little light headed from all the feelings and thoughts rushing through her body.

When Kate slowly pulls away from the kiss after a few seconds she speaks softly, “Happy Birthday Grace.”

Grace let out a small whimper noise when Kate leans back and she slowly opens her eyes. There are thousands of things running through Grace’s head and eventually she finds words to say, “Um… does this… does this mean… you and i… are a boyfriend  and gir… shit I mean in a relationthing… fuck…” Grace feels her mouth go dry as she is unable to actually form a complete sentence.

Kate giggles a bit at Grace’s loss of words and nods her head, “Y-yes… I would… like to be your girlfriend if you’re okay with that.”

“Fuck yeah I’m okay that.” Grace nods her head. At that, both girls get a big smile on their face and share a tight hug. Kate yawns slightly as they embrace and Grace speaks up, “Do you still want to watch a movie? Or do you wanna just call it a night and cuddle.”

Kate smiles, “Cuddles sounds nice.” She slowly pulls away from the hug but hooks her fingers into Grace’s hand as they lay on her bed and hold each other comfortably while facing each other.

“Hey um… Kate? Can I um… you know… get… another kiss?” Grace says shyly, feeling her cheeks and ears burn slightly. She wonders how Kate’s dad will think of her? Will Kate’s mother be a bitch to her? How will Kate’s younger sisters act towards her?

Kate smiles and nods her head, “Grace you don’t have to ask if we are alone. Kisses… I’m comfortable with.” Kate leans forward giving Grace another soft kiss on the lips. Grace’s heart again thumps loudly against her chest and she is concerned that her heart will burst out. When the kiss ends Grace presses her forehead against Kate’s and keeps her eyes closed.

 “This has really been a great birthday, thanks Kate.” Grace says softly and lets herself drift to sleep.

Kate smiles warmly and kisses the tip of Grace’s nose, “I’m glad you had a good day today. Goodnight.”

Grace falls asleep easily with a big smile on her lips and Kate closes her eyes too and lets one final thought run into her head before sleeping.

_I am in my first relationship._

With that both of them fall asleep with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola! First kiss! Just a little update, I'm going back to some of the earlier chapters to make some edits that a friend suggested. But I'm really proud of how this story is turning out and I appreciate you all reading it this far. Thank you all and as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated (:


	16. Musical Talents

Chapter 16: Musical Talent

November 16, 2013

“You want me to do what now?” Grace says sits up from her bed and cocks her eyebrow.

Kate is standing in front of Grace holding a little flyer announcing the Fall semester talent show, “You should do it. You’re super talented and I think it would be a good experience for you to perform on a stage.”

“Kate, you forget music is what I’m studying here because they don’t have a culinary option.” She chuckles softly and takes the flyer from Kate’s hands and leans back on her elbows to read it.

 _Hmmmm, prize is… oh… a fully paid dinner and a plus one at that fancy ass restaurant outside Arcadia._ _If I enter, maybe I could take Kate here for a date. Well that’s if I win._

“I know I just remembered you saying you wanted to perform at least once on a st -“

Grace interrupts Kate with a crooked smile, “I’ll do it. I get my butt up on the stage in…” Grace checks the flyer for when the talent show happens, “uhhhh December 9.”

Kate’s face lights up with joy, “Really?” Kate does a cute little hop from where she is standing and sits down next to Grace kissing her cheek.

“Yes, really. I’ll do it.” Grace gives Kate a crooked smile and sits the paper on her desk. “I’ll decide on a song later today.” Grace motions for Kate to sit next to her and Kate plops down right next to her girlfriend. Grace leans over and softly kisses her cheek.

When it comes to affection Grace only holds and kisses Kate in moments of privacy, like this one. She really only kisses her cheek and forehead, letting Kate decide when they kiss on the lips to make sure she’s comfortable with it. After a full week of dating Kate had asked permission of Grace to tell her father that they were dating. Grace of course said yes with a crooked smile. From what Grace was told, Kate’s father was happy for his daughter now having a romantic partner. Grace had told her brother Gabriel who responded by telling her, “it was about time.”

While Grace is thinking she is pulled from her thoughts when Kate calls out her name.

“Hm? Sorry, I zoned out.” Grace says.

Kate smiles a bit shyly, “I asked if you had any plans with your brother for Thanksgiving. My dad wanted me to ask you both if you’d like to join us.” Kate’s smile falters slightly, “My mother and sisters will be present, but I thought it would be nice to have you and your brother there.”

“You want me to come over for dinner? With my brother?” Grace repeats this and she feels her cheeks flush slightly. The idea of having dinner with Kate’s family made her mind race with various thoughts. She wonders how Kate’s dad will think of her? Will Kate’s mother be a bitch to her? How will Kate’s younger sisters act towards her?

Another question comes to Grace’s mind that she says out loud, “Am I… going to have to pretend we aren’t together with your mom around?” She hesitates to finish the sentence but forces herself to ask.

“No.” Kate says quickly, almost as if she knew what Grace was going to ask, “you don’t have to pretend. I… plan to tell my mother and sisters during dinner that you and are together.”

For a split second, Grace is filled a bit with joy that Kate would come out to her mother then her heart quickly sinks, “is that a good idea? I mean like the timing of it?”

Kate frowns slightly but nods her head, “Is it a good idea? Probably not. But it I feel that telling her in person is better than over the phone.” Kate shuffles slightly, leaning more into Grace for comfort.

“Okay, if that’s your choice then I’ll support it.”

Grace nods her head and lays back on her bed, Kate lays beside her and snuggles to her side. Grace raises her hand and runs her hand through Kate’s hair, “What time do you leave?” Grace asks as she checks her phone beside her quickly and sees that it is just past five in the evening.

“With Brooke and Alyssa? In two hours.” Kate says as she closes her eyes and nuzzles Grace’s hand. Kate had plans to hang out with her friends tonight to get dinner at the Two Whales and then go watch a movie. Kate wanted Grace to go but Grace said it would be difficult for her to not be affectionate with friends around and also that Kate should get the chance to hang out with her friends rather than spend all day with her. It would probably raise questions if they spent every waking moment around each other. “Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Kate asks once more.

Grace nods her head, “Yeah, it’s cool. Besides, Brooke doesn’t like me too much. She is still giving me that death glare from when I ignored you a while ago.”

Kate was about to respond saying that it was not true but thought back to when she was studying with Brooke when she was asked why she hangs out so much with Grace. Brooke had said that Grace was nothing but trouble and not a good person to be around. Kate had retorted by saying everyone deserves a fair chance and should not be judged by their previous actions, which quickly shut Brooke up. Kate lets out a small sigh, “Okay.”

“I’ll find something to do, maybe go bother Gabe. Warren is bringing you all back right?” Grace suggests.

Kate smiles, “Yes. Around ten we should be back in the dorms.”

“Cool, I’ll see you here when you’re back then.” Grace kisses the top of her head and Kate quickly raises her head in an attempt to kiss Grace’s lips. But instead of Grace kissing Kate’s forehead, she ends up kissing the bridge of her nose, causing her to chuckle softly. “Was that an attempt for a kiss?”

Kate is blushing slightly with embarrassment but nods her head. Grace turns her head down to give Kate a soft kiss. They spend a couple more minutes holding each other before Kate gets up saying she has to get ready. Before she leaves she gives a quick kiss to Grace and heads to her own room to change.

Not long after she finishes getting ready there is a knock on her door, “Come in!”

Brooke opens the door and peeks her head in, “Hey Kate. Came to see if you were ready to go. Warren wants to avoid traffic.”

“Also, the earlier we finish eating the earlier we can get to the theatre for better seats.” Kate smiles excitedly.

“That’s true. Um, so yeah. Let’s go?” Brooke says as she opens the door a bit more. Kate nods her head and follows behind Brooke. Alyssa was waiting outside and she greets Kate with a hug.

“Hi Kate. How are you?” Alyssa says as they pull away from the hug.

Kate smiles, “I’m doing well. Just a little tired since we have exams next week.”

Brooke’s phone rings and she checks it while Alyssa and Kate talk briefly. She waits for a pause to speak, “Warren says he’ll wait for us in the parking lot.”

Alyssa and Kate wrap up their conversation and start to walk with Brooke to the school parking lot where Warren is waiting for them to arrive.

“Hey! Ready to go have a great time!” Warren smiles brightly as he stands up straight and gets out his keys.

Kate occasionally speaks to Warren in her science if she needs help or just if he needs help with his English papers. Other than that, communication between them is fairly limited.

“Yeah, sorry to have kept you waiting.” Brooke says with a shy smile on her lips.

Warren smiles more, “It’s no problem. If we’re good to go, then your chariot awaits.” Warren gets into his car and everyone else follows suit. Brooke rides shotgun, likely to have a chance to talk to Warren. Kate and Alyssa just sit in the back seat in silence as Warren starts to drive them to the Two Whales Diner. Alyssa busies herself into a book and Brooke is talking to Warren so Kate decides to look out the window and zone out during the car ride.

* * *

 

“Kate? Kate? We’re here.”

The Christian girl is pulled from her thoughts and sees that Brooke was trying to talk to her. She notices that they have arrived at the diner and everyone is already exiting the vehicle.

“Sorry I zoned out.” She lets out a small laugh of embarrassment as she gets out of the car.

The four Blackwell students go into the Two Whales Diner and find a booth to sit in. After everyone orders their food and drinks Warren is the first to speak, “So what movie are we gonna catch after this?”

“The Great Gatsby is still playing and our little bookworm here has been wanting to see it for some time.” Alyssa nudges her shoulder against Kate with a smile.

Kate returns the smile, “Somehow the theatre here is still playing it and tonight is the last showing of it.”

“Oh, is the movie based on that book? Or are they different?” Warren asks curiously.

“The movie is an adaptation of the book,” Kate says with a big smile feeling excited about watching the movie and wondering how much of the book will be put in the film.

“Do you think we could watch the new Thor movie after?” Warren suggests quickly.

Before Kate can say she only planned to see one movie because she wanted to sleep early for Church tomorrow, but Brooke is the first to speak, “Yeah! That sounds good.”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that. What about you Kate?” Alyssa asks wanting to include Kate’s input, knowing Kate usually goes along with the group decisions rather than voicing her own concern.

Kate shrinks a bit into her seat slightly as she speaks, “Um… yeah another movie sounds fine.” Kate hesitates slightly but doesn’t want to ruin her friend’s night by wanting to leave early. She forces a smile to be polite.

After finishing their dinner, they all pile back into Warren’s car and she pulls out her phone to text Grace about the change of plans.

 **Kate:** The group wants to watch another movie. I won’t be back at 10.

 **Grace:** **☹**

 **Grace:** Do you want me to pick you up? I don’t think Gabe would mind if I borrow the car and take it back to the dorms.

 **Kate:** Oh, I don’t want to be a bother but thank you.

 **Grace:** it isn’t a problem.(:

 **Kate:** I’ll let them know that you’re picking me up.

 **Grace:** Cool, I’ll see you later kit kat

Kate smiles at the nick name Grace has for her. She decides to wait on telling her friends that Grace will pick her up until they arrive at the theatre. It isn’t too long of drive there and everyone piles out of the car.

As they reach the teller to buy their movie tickets, Kate speaks up, “Oh um, Grace will be picking me up after the first movie. I have to wake up early tomorrow but I don’t want you guys to end tonight early because of me.” Kate says with a shy smile.

Warren nods his head, “You sure you don’t want to stay?” He says this with a smile just wanting to be polite and Kate nods her head in response.

“That’s nice of her, “Alyssa says.

“Why her?” Brooke says with a pout on her face.

Kate is slightly surprised by Brooke’s question, “Why what?”

“Why do you hang out with her so much? She’s nothing but trouble.” Brooke crosses her arms as she says this.

Kate frowns slightly, “She’s my…” Kate had to stop herself from saying that she was Grace’s girlfriend, “friend. Grace isn’t what you think, she is actually sweet and caring.”

“Grace is the opposite of sweet, Kate she is a bad person to be around. It’s only a matter of time she gets you in trouble.”

“She isn’t like that anymore Brooke.” Kate begins to get upset at what Brooke is saying about her girlfriend.

Brooke doesn’t seem to believe that, “Kate, bad people don’t just magically change.”

“Grace isn’t a bad person, she has been through a lot and hasn’t had a lot of support.” Kate defends, she can feel tears beginning to burn in her eyes having never heard a friend speak so ill of someone else. Much less about someone se cared about.

Brooke just frowns and stands her ground, “Kate, she probably makes up all the shit she has been through for attention, the only reason she probably hangs around you is to get in your pants. It’s how people like her are.”

“Brooke that’s not cool.” Alyssa quickly says.

“What? It’s true. Grace is a trouble-maker, she does drugs, goes to parties all the time to get wasted and always had that black-haired girl in her room, probably some booty call or something.”

“Brooke!” Both Warren and Alyssa say at the same time. Brooke stops talking and sees that Kate is crying.

“Kate?” Brooke realizes now that maybe she went too far with her remarks and is reaches out to Kate who takes a step back.

Kate’s tears are streaming down her cheeks. She just turns around and leaves, not wanting to hear anything else negative said about her girlfriend. She ignores Alyssa’s and Warren’s plea to come back.

Without thinking about where she is going, Kate ends up walking a few blocks to Gabe’s music shop. When she arrives, she sees the familiar cowboy hat standing at the counter reading a book. When the door opens, Jesse turns his head up to greet whoever entered but he sees the saddened look on Kate’s face he quickly closes his book, “Shit Kate, you okay?”

Kate tries to say something but can’t find any words to say so she settles for shaking her head no. Jesse frowns slightly, “I’ll get Grace.” He quickly grabs his phone and shoots her a text that Kate is downstairs upset.

“Thank you.” Kate says weakly. No sooner than saying those words, Kate hears thumping above her and then thumping near the stairs and the door swings open with Grace there. She looks at Kate and runs over quickly taking her into a tight hug.

“What’s wrong?” Grace asks as she holds her girlfriend tightly.

Kate feels herself relax as Grace holds her. She is unable to speak yet so she just nuzzles Grace’s chest.

“Do you um…. Wanna stay here a bit? Like upstairs? Or let’s just go back to the dorms?”

Kate thinks this over. While it would be nice to not be pulled away from Grace right now, she would prefer having some privacy with her, which they probably won’t get if they stay here.

“D-dorms.” Kate says quietly.

Grace nods her head and kisses the top of Kate’s head, “Okay, let me grab Gabe’s keys from upstairs. I’ll be back.” Grace quickly turns around and rushes upstairs to get the keys to her brother’s car.

“Is there some hick who I gotta have a chat with?” Jesse asks.

Kate feels a little smile come to her lips and she shakes her head, “N-no. I’ll be okay. Thank you, Jesse.”

“Anytime darling.” He tips his hat causing Kate to giggle because of how dorky he always looks when he does that.

Grace reappears from the door and is wearing her usual hoodie now, “Okay Kate. Let’s go. Jesse, if my brother asks where I went let him know yeah? I’ll text him later.” She says on her way out and Jesse just nods says that he will.

“I-is your brother okay with us taking his car?” Kate asks when they are seated in the jeep.

Grace shrugs, “I mean I was gonna take it anyway to pick you up later.”

“Oh, that’s true.” Kate puts on her seat belt and is quiet the remainder of the car ride. She appreciates that Grace doesn’t try to force a conversation out of her.

When they reach Blackwell and walk back to the dorms Grace lets Kate lead the way to her room. Following close behind her. When they enter Kate’s room and the door is closed, Kate immediately steps to Grace for another hug.

“Kate, do you want to talk about what happened?”

Kate shakes her head against Grace’s chest.

“Was it something really bad?” Grace asks curiously as she rubs Kate’s back. Again, Kate just shakes her head again.

“Do you want to cuddle?” The silver haired girl asks, wanting to comfort her girlfriend somehow.

Kate nods her head against her girlfriend’s chest. Grace feels a crooked smile tug at her lips as she wobbles to Kate’s bed, still holding her. They manage to get into bed still holding each other. While laying down, Grace reaches up and starts to remove the pins in Kate’s hair that keep up her bun. Kate mumbles a thank you as Grace does this, appreciating the silence.

After some time, the Christian girl speaks up, “Brooke was saying really mean things about you… and it was upsetting me.” She says just above a whisper.

The old Grace would likely be in Brooke’s face right now intimidating the hell out of her or start something that would surely get her in trouble. But right now, Grace just wants Kate to be alright so she just runs a hand through Kate’s hair, “Kate, everyone had bad stuff to say bout me. But I’m sorry that it had to come from one of your friends.”

“B-but how… could she say that you are just a liar, a trouble maker or a junkie?”

Grace leans back to look at her girlfriend, “Well not everyone takes to the time to know me, also because I don’t give many people that chance.”

“I wish everyone would try…” Kate says softly and seems to be falling asleep in Grace’s arm.

Grace kisses the top of her head, “I only care about the people close to me… get some sleep kit kat. You sound tired.”

Kate mumbles something but Grace doesn’t quite understand. So, Grace just holds her girlfriend closer and tells her goodnight. Both of them finding peace in their sleep, at least for most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but ta-da! Hopefully you guys got love the story thus far. Next week their won't be an update for Hell's Angel but for something else. Thank you all for reading this so far and as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


	17. Nightmare

**Chapter 17: Nightmare**

November 17, 2013

Grace was blinded by a white light and eventually her vision adjusts as the light dims and she is standing in a hallway.

_Where the fuck am I? Why does this look familiar?_

Without thinking much, Grace begins to walk down the hall. She looks around at the walls, noticing the empty picture frames on the walls. She feels a hint of familiarity with how the frames are positioned on the walls and how the hallway feels.

“Hello?” Grace calls down the empty hall, getting no response.

She furrows her brows and begins to walk faster down the hall, not yet seeing the end of it. Something in her head tells her to look at the frames again on the walls and briefly looks at a frame and stops in her steps. She feels tears in her eyes as she sees a photo of her parents on their wedding.

Grace wipes her eyes and moves to the next frame where it is her parents moving on their honey moon. She continues to walk, slowly, looking at all the picture frames change. These are all photos she saw in an album one day when she was talking to her dad about her mother.

As she keeps walking she notices that now the photos are showing events where she got in trouble, either for hitting another child in her classroom, skipping class and so on. Grace flinches slightly hearing a voice fill the hall.

_‘She got into another fight today?’_

_‘I’ll talk to her at home.’_

“D-dad?” Grace says in a shaky tone. She looks around the hallway and doesn’t see anyone in the hall with her. When she turns back to the photos, they were empty again. “What the fuck.” Grace swallows nervously and calls out again, “Dad?”

_‘Why did you punch that boy?’_

Grace starts to walk down the hall where she thinks the voice is coming from, “I-I don’t remember.” Grace crosses her arms defensively and shrugs her shoulders slightly.

_‘No, sweetie I’m not angry with you. Just confused.’_

Grace starts to now run down the hall as fast as she can. “Dad, I’m sorry!” Grace recalls all the times she got herself on trouble just to get her father’s attention, to get him to be angry with her. As she is running down the hall her father’s voice is being snuffed out by other voices.

_‘She’s just going through a phase’_

_‘She just wanted attention’_

_‘She’s a bitch.’_

Other things are being shouted in this hall and she feels the floor below her start to get cold and moist and suddenly all the voices stop. “Dad…” Grace says weakly, “I-I’m… fucked up. Why… why didn’t you get angry with me.”

_‘Why do you want me to be angry with you?’_

Grace feels herself slowly stop running even though she doesn’t want to, she can’t open her eyes either.

“I don’t know.” Grace says to herself, “I don’t know.”

 The reason she tried to get her father to get upset or angry with her is because she wanted to be blamed for her mother’s death. When Grace found out her mother died giving birth to her she somehow felt responsible and felt she deserved some sort of punishment. That is was her fault she grew up without a mother, that she killed her father’s lover. But for so many years she has denied herself the truth of why she tried to get her father upset at her.

She opens her eyes and notices that she is now running down a road.

“Because she died giving birth to me. I wanted you disappointed in me, I was a horrible daughter to you. I’m sorry! Come back please!” Grace cries out and she sees a light coming towards her.

Grace cries out in for her father but no sound comes out. She tries screaming at the top of her lungs, and she feels the air leave from her but there is still no sound.

_Dad come back please._

Grace falls to her knees, staring down and sees that the floor is covered in blood and glass, she starts to hyperventilate and slowly

_Grace._

She stops dead in her tracks hearing a familiar voice. The lights begin to get closer and she makes out a car heading to her at a fast speed.

_‘You’re not a horrible daughter.’_

_Grace!_

_‘I love you. Your mother’s death wasn’t your fault. I can’t be angry at you for something you were not responsible for. I’ve known why you try to get in trouble and I’m trying to help you see you are not a bad person. I don’t want to fail you as a father.’_

“Dad! No, you didn’t fail. I did.” The car is now a few feet from Grace and the headlights blind her. She shuts her eyes awaiting the car impact.

“Grace!”

Grace’s eyes shoot open and she sits up panting. She clutches her chest a bit as she feels her heart thump loudly in her chest. She looks around to figure out where she is and notices that she’s not in a car, she is in Kate’s room. She feels someone gently squeezing her shoulder and turns her head to see Kate with a worried look on her face.

“You were crying and mumbling in your sleep.” Kate says softly as she scoots closer to Grace and cups her cheeks.

Grace takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, leaning into Kate’s touch. “It was a nightmare, a really bad one.” The silver haired girl calms her breathing and leans forward pressing her forehead against Kate’s.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kate says softly and peppers Grace’s face with gentle kisses. Grace relaxes more with Kate’s affection. But she shakes her head no to her question, not yet ready to talk about her nightmares yet.

Grace slowly opens her eyes and gives Kate a small crooked smile, “Thanks kit kat.” Grace turns her a head a bit and sees that Alice is awake and hopping around a little, “Um, is it cool that I hold Alice?” Kate smiles and nods her head, hopping off the bed and opens Alice’s cage and gently lifts her up bringing the bunny to Grace.

The silver haired girl takes the bunny into her arms and gently pets her. Alice does not tremble anymore when Grace holds her and at one point, Alice fell asleep in Grace’s arms which filled her with joy seeing such a small animal sleeping peacefully in her hands.

There is a knock on the door and Kate goes to open it. She frowns slightly, “Brooke? Its almost midnight, why are you here?” Grace can quickly pick up on that Kate is upset still by what Brooke said earlier. Luckily for Grace, she wasn’t visible to Brooke from where she was seated on the bed.

“I came to say sorry about what I said earlier. That was… really mean of me to say. I don’t really know Grace like you do, I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

Kate crosses her arms and Grace tries to stifle a laugh at how cute Kate looks when she is doing her best to be serious. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to Brooke.”

Grace decides to get off the bed and walks over standing beside Kate, “It’s fine Brooke. No hard feelings.” Grace is still holding Alice and is gently petting her head.

“G-Grace? What are you doing in Kate’s room?” Brooke asks surprised. Not only seeing Grace in Kate’s room, but seeing Grace holding Alice. She was honestly surprised that the small creature was not trembling or scrambling to get free of Grace’s grasp.

“I drove her back because she was upset and stayed to make her feel better.” Grace quickly says as she puts her weight on one foot.

A look of discomfort falls on Brooke’s face that Kate is a room alone with Grace, but she came to apologize to Kate about all the stuff she said about Grace, she didn’t expect Grace being present during her apology.

“Brooke?” Grace asks as she cocks her eyebrow.

Brooke blinks a few times, “Sorry um... I wanted to tell you... that…”

“That what?”

Brooke murmurs under her breath, having difficulty now actually saying sorry. Grace leans forward slightly, “What was that? I didn’t hear y- oof.” Grace winces slightly when Kate elbows her, not wanting Grace to be snarky to Brooke right now. Grace looks over at Kate seeing her disapproving look and tries not to smile at how cute she looks.

Turning her head back to Brooke, Grace says “Like I said, it’s fine.”

Brooke chews the inside her cheek a little and nods, “Cool, so um… I’ll see you Monday Kate.” She turns and leaves without saying anything else. Kate just slowly closes the door and turns around to Grace with a curious look on her face.

“What?” Grace asks curiously.

Kate walks forward and gives her girlfriend a soft hug, “Nothing.”

“Mm-mm. No, not nothing.” Grace says with a crooked smile.

Grace can see Kate’s cheeks rise as she smiles, “It’s just that this is the first time I see you… handle something so quickly and politely. No profanity, no angry glares, just you saying all is forgiven.”

Grace chews her lip fighting back the urge to just curse for the sake of it and get a reaction of Kate. She decides on a different route, “Alright marshmallow, let’s get back in bed yeah? You should get some more sleep since you have church today. It’s probably best if you put on some pajamas too. I’ll step out so you can change.” Grace walks over to set Alice back in her cage.

“Aren’t you going to change too.” Kate asks.

“Nah, I don’t really have any pajamas. I normally sleep in whatever I’m comfy in.” Grace motions at the hoodie and sweats she is currently wearing.

Kate nods her head and goes to her drawer to pull out her pajamas to change into. Grace leaves Kate’s room and waits outside, leaning against the door.

_Kate’s right, I didn’t respond snarky to Kate. Nor did I get in her face about upsetting my girlfriend. Maybe I am getting soft._

While Grace thinks this over she doesn’t realize that Kate is calling her back in. So, when the door opens Grace stumbles back nearly falling to the floor. She bumps into Kate as she stumbles who was able to stop her from falling.

“Oh shit.” Grace says as she manages to get her footing right and chuckles a bit, “sorry marshmallow. I didn’t hear you.” Grace is leaning onto Kate slightly still and turns around, using her foot to close the door behind her.

Kate lets out a little laugh, “It’s okay.” When Grace takes a little step back to look down at her girlfriend, Kate gets on her tip toes and plants a soft kiss on Grace’s lips. Grace returns the kiss and closes her eyes, just standing in the room sharing a kiss. After some time, Kate pulls away with a smile and rests her head on Grace’s chest. Grace smiles and plays with Kate’s hair as she wobbles them back to Kate’s bed. After getting situated back into bed into a comfortable spooning position.

* * *

 

A repeated beeping noise makes slowly wakes Grace from her slumber and she groans slightly annoyed at being woken up. She quietly, and blindly, reaches behind herself for Kate’s phone and shuts off her morning alarm before setting the phone back down on the night stand and facing Kate.

_I should make Kate a better morning alarm ringtone._

Her eyes slowly open and she blushes slightly as she realizes that Kate must have moved around in her sleep and is now facing her, their legs entangled.

_God she is so beautiful. I still can’t believe she’s with me._

Grace let’s this thought stay in her head as she just stares at Kate and admires her face. Grace doesn’t notice that Kate opened her eyes slightly and caught her staring.

In a sleepy and groggy tone, Kate speaks, “Staring is rude you know?” She says with a sleepy smile.

“If I’m staring at my beautiful girlfriend is it really though?” Grace says with a crooked smile.

“Probably not then.” Kate says with a smile and leans forward and kisses Grace good morning before squirming out of Grace’s grasp to get ready for the day.

Grace lays on her back and spreads out on the bed stretching until the bones in her body pop and she sighs contently. Kate grabs her shower materials and exits her room to go and shower quickly.

She is woken up about thirty minutes later when there is a weight on her lap. “Hm? Kate?” Grace says sleepily and opens her eyes. Her cheeks burn as she blushes realizing that Kate is straddling her lap, hair still slightly damp from her shower.

“S-sorry. I-I just wanted to try something.” Kate says shyly and clearly embarrassed now. She is about to get off of Grace’s lap but Grace places her hands on Kate’s waist.

“No, it’s totally cool. I was just surprised.” Grace says with a crooked smile, “Was straddling my lap the thing you wanted to try?”

Kate shyly shakes her head no as a response.

“If you’re waiting to ask it then you already have my permission, you know that.” Grace says with a genuine smile, “We go at your pace for these kinds of things remember?”

Kate nods her head and blushes, “I know. I just wanted to still ask.” Kate says as she slowly leans down to hover over Grace, her hands resting on either side of Grace’s head. “Can… can you close your eyes?”

Grace chuckles a little bit and nods her head, closing her eyes for Kate. Although she chuckled and seems pretty calm right now, Grace’s heart is thumping hard in her chest.

The silver haired girl is stuck in thought, while in anticipation, of how nice it feels having Kate straddling her, the feeling of Kate’s hips in her hands and-

_Oh, she’s kissing me. That’s ni-…_

_Oh._

_She’s really kissing me._

Rather than the usual soft and short kisses that they share, Kate is kissing Grace deeply. Grace responds back to the kiss and can’t help but let her hands rub up and down Kate’s side. Grace tilts her head slightly during the kiss to Kate’s enjoyment and the two make-out for a few minutes.

It’s only until Kate’s phone rings that they pull away, both of them out of breath. Kate reaches for her phone to check it and gasps, “My dad is here already. I should be going.”

Grace sits up and gives Kate a quick kiss on her nose, “Go, I’ll see you tonight. Imma go talk to Gabe right now about the Thanksgiving dinner.” Grace says with a crooked smile and lets out a little whimpered noise as Kate gets off her lap. Kate’s legs are wobbling a little bit and she takes a few moments to fix her hair, catch her breath and fix her shirt before hugging Grace goodbye and leaves her room.

_Wow that was really good._

Grace lays back on the bed and grabs a pillow placing it over her face as her face starts to hurt from grinning so wide. After some time, she gets up from Kate’s bed and goes to her own room to change. Once she is changed she grabs her keys and makes her way to the parking lot to drive the jeep back to her brother’s shop. A crooked smile on her face the entire way back.

_Today is a good fucking day._

Grace tells herself as she drives down the road, singing to whatever song is playing off on the stereo.


End file.
